Tears 'n' Blood
by DarkLight569
Summary: It may begin with a simple meeting. Then evolve to a new story, where the past meets the future. Where the future meets the present. A new path is created. The destiny will change. Everything is in the the hand of one person, it only depends on him. When Naruto meets Sasuke, after two years of separation. When the hidden reveals the hidden, after millennia. The real story begins...
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**The prologue and Chapter 1 were Beta-Ed by dmnq8**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is my first story! Wish it'll be enough good for you<strong> _:)_

**Please review to tell me what do you think about it!**

**The prologue and Chapter 1 will be in the same Chapter.**

**This story doesn't contain any kind of Yaoi/Yuri or anything else…**

**You can read more about this story in my profile. **_:D_

**Here is the first chapter. (Prologue+Chap1)**

**Have a nice reading! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>TEARS 'N' BLOOD<strong>

**Prologue**

**...**

It was snowing. The whole forest was covered with the bright crystals. It was calm. Nothing disturbed that silence, but the glacial winds slowly blowing into the iced fields. He fixed the blood on the floor, its crimson red, smoothly fusing into the whiteness of the snow… He knelt down near Sasuke, let out a scream of pain, then smiled sadly. Sasuke was breathing his last breaths, eyes closed, trembling, but still alive. This made Naruto happy; his best friend was still there. He didn't let him down even after all the quarrels between them… Indeed, he was ready to defend him, even with his life.

Naruto ran his hand into Sasuke's soft black hair, then closed his eyes, remembering what happened.

"Forgive me, Sasuke, for everything."

He bit his lips.

"But, he told me everything before he left. That's how I found out about your true intentions, about the truth… You know that he left... Right?!"

He forced himself to smile.

"He told me the next meeting will be on the battlefield."

He held him tightly and rushed back to Konoha.

"Now the serious fight will begin…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's room. It was dark. The classic dark of the hideout in which he lived during two long years. He heard the faint, dry laugh of his "master".<p>

"It was time for you to come… Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at him emotionlessly.

Orochimaru smirked. "One more year, and you'll do your part of the pact. Don't forget it."

Sasuke sighed. Looking away, he closed his eyes. "Why did you call me?"

Orochimaru laughed. "You look to be in a hurry. Well then…" He glared at him. "In your village Konoha, go find the scroll of the _Edo-Tensei-no-Jutsu_. More precisely, in the Uchiha district." Sasuke glared back at him, Orochimaru laughed again. "Are you scared, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grit his teeth as he walked out of the room. He ran toward Konoha.

Orochimaru smirked, crossing his arms. _So. What will you do now, Sasuke?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tears 'n' Blood<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

**When everything started**

**...**

_I have to hurry. No, seriously, who's the idiot who asked me to go back to Konoha? Oh, right! I'LL KILL YOU OROCHIMARU! Damn… And if I meet that idiot blond? What will I do? Kill him. No. Anyway, I better hurry before…_

"SASUKEEE!"

The voice was very familiar to Sasuke's ear_. What's this voice? No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! N-Naruto… _Sasuke slowly turned his head, but he was punched by Naruto which made him fly backward. His vision still blurry, he looked at Naruto and saw him fixing him with a weird expression. He looked angry and sad at the same time. Sasuke's face was emotionless._ Naruto. Please just… just go away. Wait a minute, this is the Uchiha district. What is HE doing here?_

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke crossed his arms. "Normally this place is deserted."

"Well… It's just that when I have nothing to do, I come here to remember my best friend, hoping that I'll find him here one day. And today I'm very lucky. He's here, standing in front of me." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke glared at him. Then he lowered his head trying to escape Naruto's looks. He hid his eyes as they widened in surprise._ Me? B… Best friend… No… It… It's not possible… But why? I have to go away from here._

But before he could move, Naruto yelled happily. "So! Have you decided to go back to Konoha and stay with us?"

"No. I will not come back, Naruto."

"Oh…"

"Why did you punch me?"

"Huh? Oh, that! I don't know, maybe I was just happy to see you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. They both fell silent.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business, _dobe_."

"If you won't come back willingly, then I'll force you to do it." Naruto looked at him with a serious expression. Sasuke's eyes widened again._ No, Naruto please... Don't do it, I'm… I… Please, Naruto, I… _Sasuke smirked. "And how do you intend to do that?"

"You know how, a fight!" _Sorry, Sasuke, but I need to make you come back home. Even if I have to fight you. I love you Sasuke, and I won't let that bastard Orochimaru hurt you._

Sasuke glanced at him in confusion._ I can't fight. Orochimaru said that if I fight again, I might die... And then, Naruto… I… Forgive me, Naruto._ Sasuke's look softened. He lowered his head and disappeared.

Naruto stood there alone. "Not again, Sasuke! Comeback!"

-OoOoO-

Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He got out of Konoha and stopped in the forest to regain his strength. He closed his eyes, forgetting about the scroll that Orochimaru had asked for. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice.

"Sleeping already Sasuke? No, stay with me so we can have fun together." The voice… It was Itachi's. Sasuke's eyes flashed open in surprise. He looked at his brother in shock and fear. "Ita… Itachi?!"

"So. What about a little fight between us?" Itachi approached his brother, activating his _Sharingan_.

Sasuke, forgetting about his condition, yelled his name and ran to him, a _Chidori_ in his hand.

Itachi smirked. "I guess you'll never change, brother."

Kisame smiled and stood back, watching the fight start. "This is going to be very funny."

_I guess I have to fight him. He's stronger than Naruto. And even if I run, he'll catch me anyway._ Sasuke's attack was useless. Itachi dodged it easily then kicked him in his stomach. Sasuke fell to his knees, panting. He knew he didn't have enough chakra left and that his old wounds hadn't healed completely, but he had no choice. He stood up, then used the _Katon_ _jutsu,_ but in vain. He gasped as Itachi looked at him with _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_.

"_Tsukiyoumi!"_

Itachi had showed Sasuke that night; he made him see everyone he loved dying in front of him. Sasuke couldn't help but look in fear. "Not again, not again, NO! This is not happening! NO!" he screamed and fell to his knees.

Kisame laughed at hearing Sasuke's screams, seeing him gasp and shake.

"ITACHI! STOP!"

Itachi, amused, stopped the effect of his _Sharingan_. But then he stopped laughing at seeing Sasuke in very bad shape.

"It… Itach…" Before Sasuke could finish his words, Kisame attacked him with a gigantic water wave, smiling evilly. He screamed, flying away, feeling himself weak and gasping for air.

Itachi glanced at him with a serious expression_. What's the matter with him? Normally he would have dodged it. Which means Deidera wasn't lying. So, he really fought with Sasuke and defeated him. In this case, SASUKE!_ He looked around and saw him on a tree branch. _What is he doing there? Maybe Kisame went too far._

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, falling from the tree. He wished he could use his chakra to save himself, but he felt too weak to do anything._ I have to save him, or he'll die.._

He jumped fast, then caught his brother before hitting the ground. Sasuke, still shocked and scared, looked confused in his brother's eyes, forgetting he was in the arms of the guy who murdered his whole clan. The one he wished to kill the most. Forgetting all that, he just thought that his brother was there for him. He smiled weakly. "It… Itachi, th… Th… Thank you…"

Sasuke's hand reached for Itachi's face to touch him, to see if he was _REALLY_ there, but he felt out of chakra and fell into the darkness, murmuring his brother's name.

_He…he fainted? No, no, no Sasuke wake up! WAKE UP DAMMIT!_

Kisame walked near Itachi, raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"No."

"Eh… So! What about him? Kill him, or leave him here?"

"Neither of the two, Kisame." Itachi stood up, carrying his brother on his shoulder. "I'm taking him with me." He looked at his brother for a few seconds then glanced back at Kisame. "We're going to our house, it's nearby. And I need Sasuke to wake up."

"Ok! OK… Here we go!"

After a few hours, they reached the hideout. Itachi asked Kisame to bring medicine, then he laid Sasuke on his bed and fixed him with a worried look._ Forgive me Sasuke... I'll repair my fault. _He ran his hands through Sasuke's messy black hair, which hid his face. He was sleeping peacefully._ He still needs time to wake up._

Kisame entered the room, surprised at seeing Itachi care so much about someone. He gave him the medicines and grinned. "Well, well… The great Uchiha Itachi, the elite ninja of the Akatsuki acting like my mother!"

Itachi glanced at him with a cold look. "Thanks for your help, maybe one day I will explain, but for now behave as if Sasuke wasn't here. And don't try to hurt him, or I will kill you."

Kisame looked away. "Geez, I was kidding you know? Anyway, I was going out to kill some people. It has been some time since we've done a mission, and my Samehada needs to drain away some chakra. Later Itachi!"

"Yes. Later." Kisame walked out of the house. Itachi sighed, lowering his head. He took up the medicines. "Everything will be alright, Sasuke. Promise."

-OoOoO-

(Midnight) Kisame went to sleep in his room. Itachi was still near his brother, hoping that he'd get up soon. He would stay with him the whole night.

Two hours later, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He felt himself lying on a soft bed and he felt warm, comfortable, and safe. He started looking around, his vision still blurry._ Where am I? Wait, I was fighting Itachi and his blue partner. But, I passed out I think. Oh! I'm such an idiot, idiot, IDIOT. So maybe they brought me with them. Which means…? _His eyes widened.

"ITACHI!" Itachi was near him, sitting on a chair. Asleep. He jumped from the chair at his brother's screams and fixed him with a look, confused.

"I-I-Itachi, please... D- Don't harm me. I'll go back, I'll go out… Just, just, just don't harm me please." Sasuke begged him with fear in his eyes, he threw off the blanket and stood up from his bed. He leaned on the wall to walk as he tried to leave the room.

Itachi sighed, lowering his head. "S-Sasuke." His voice was soft.

Sasuke froze. _He's going to finish me off._ He tried to run out, but found himself in the hallway. He ran to its end, but he fell down the stairs. He tried to get up, panting._ I have to get out of here, but everything hurts... DAMN it hurts so badly!_

"SASUKE!" Itachi rushed to his brother.

"N… No Itachi please, I.. Don't harm me. P-Please." Sasuke gasped, falling backward, closing his eyes. He heard Itachi call his name many times. _Why does he care about me? He... Could he be…_ He felt tears, tears on his face. _Tears!_ He opened his eyes to see Itachi's worried expression.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?"

"Yes… I… I'm hurt." Sasuke coughed blood.

This terrified Itachi. The only person that he cared about was dying in his arms.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes, thinking. <em>Sasuke, why did you leave? AGAIN! Guess you are all right, though you looked very tired. Tomorrow I'll tell Tsunade about you, and I'll bring you back one day, as I promised.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke? What's the matter? SASUKE! Tell me! H… Hold on."<p>

Sasuke's vision was blurry, his eyes half closed. He breathed heavily, looking at his brother's worried expression. Every part of his body hurt like hell, but he should make Itachi reassured. "Itachi… I… I'm ok, don't worry about… Abou-" He coughed blood again. Sweat was running down his body and he had a high fever.

_He'll die in a few hours if I don't do anything. But... Why he's so sick, this isn't normal... It's all my fault, Sasuke please don't die on me, I'll never forgive myself!_ Itachi hugged Sasuke as he panted harder. He called Kisame, who was surprised by the scene; he never thought Sasuke would be so badly wounded. "Do you have any idea of how to make him feel better?" Itachi said, not hiding his emotion.

"What happened?"

"Well, while we were sleeping he woke up and he rushed into the hallway to go out, but he fell down the stairs. Then he nearly fainted. He coughed up blood. He has a very high fever. I think he's going to… Going to.. Die…"

"Man! You're making it too much! It's nothing… Don't worry, I'll take care of him. In the Hidden Mist I learned some healing techniques and I know what to do… I guess. Just relax and I'll do everything."

Itachi nodded.

"Itachi. Itachi, don't leave me. ITACHI! Stop. Don't go, ITACHI! ITA.. chi, don't."

"He's dreaming?"

"Maybe…" Green chakra appeared in Kisame's hands, he placed them on Sasuke's forehead. After a half an hour of healing, Sasuke was much better. He stopped coughing blood, and his fever was almost gone.

Itachi sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Kisame smirked. "So! To thank me, you'll tell me that "thing" that you were supposed to tell me one day, right?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Wait, I'll take Sasuke to his room -my room."

Kisame nodded. Itachi left. After some seconds, he was back and they sat in the living room.

"You know why I murdered my clan right?"

"Sure."

"Ok, the real reason which made me forgive Sasuke is that I couldn't kill him. Because before I killed my parents, they asked me to protect him. And then I love him more than I love myself or anyone else. I just couldn't kill him. Instead of that I wanted him to grow stronger so I made him think that I did it for measuring my force. And that's why I was emotionless to him every time. Even if seeing him hurt and sad broke my heart, I couldn't do anything else. I hoped that he would kill me one day. But I guess he still needs me. Especially right now. That's why I'm so worried about him and that's why I brought him here. Do you understand, Kisame?"

"Sure, sure! Itachi! You really have a good heart. I'll help you with your brother, if you need any help."

Itachi smiled. "Thank you Kisame, but I think you should go rest. All this time healing Sasuke must have drained away your chakra."

"Oh, right, I really need some rest. Go to sleep Itachi! You need to regain strength too."

-OoOoO-

(5am) Naruto entered Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade!" He yelled.

"ADD THE '_SAMA',_ YOU MORON!"

His eyes widened as Tsunade threw a chair at him.

Shizune smiled nervously. "S… Sorry for this Naruto. She's drunk."

Naruto laughed. "Y… Yes. I see."

"What is it, Naruto?" Tsunade fixed him with a serious look.

"SUCH A CHANGE IN THE ATTITUDE?" Shizune shouted.

"Well, um… Yesterday, I went to the Uchiha district, and I saw Sasuke there."

" Have you fought?!"

"No…"

"Huh?" Tsuande raised an eyebrow, confused. "You two in the same place without fighting? That's a miracle!"

"Well, yeah, that's the problem. I told him to fight with me, to come back to Konoha, but he just disappeared without saying a word."

"Oh, I see… Do you know why he was there?"

"He refused to tell me."

"Still… It's strange that he disappeared like that. I mean, you've been rivals since your childhood. Oh… Maybe, so…"

"What?"

"Some rumours said that Sasuke and Deidera fought, and that Sasuke was defeated."

"And?"

"And he might be physically weak. Have you sensed any wounds or anything abnormal in Sasuke's behaviour?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "YES! He looked very tired and confused and when I asked him to fight, he looked away then lowered his head. He wasn't normal. As if he wasn't completely healed from… his old wounds!" He yelled realizing what happened. "WE HAVE TO GO FIND HIM! MAYBE HE'S IN DANGER!"

"Calm down, Naruto. Okay. I'll send your team with Kakashi, Team 10, Team 9, and Team 8 to hasten the searches, but be careful all right? And send me a report if anything happens."

Naruto grinned. "Thank you, Tsunade! I'll go tell them!" He ran out of her office.

"THE '_SAMA'_, YOU FREAK!"

-OoOoO-

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto said.

"Shut up, Naruto! It's 5 am! What do you want?" Kiba growled.

"It's about Sasuke."

"Oh," Sakura said.

"Well, Tsunade and I are worried about him. Yesterday I met him and he didn't look well. He looked tired." Naruto said

"And?" Neji pressed.

"Um… When I told Tsunade about it, she asked us to go find him and if possible bring him back."

"All right! Let's go! I feel the power of youth in my veins," Lee crowed.

"Shut up, Lee! It might be fun. I'm going," Tenten said.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I had a mission," Neji added.

"Where is Kakashi?" Ino asked

"NO WAY! KAKASHI-BAKA!" Naruto yelled.

"Hehehe, that's a good beginning," Shikamaru said.

"When will we eat breakfast?" Chouji asked. "I'm hungry. I can't go while I'm hungry."

"N… Naruto-Kun? Wh… When will we leave?" Hinata said.

"At 7 am, we will meet here again. Someone go tell Kakashi about this." Naruto said.

"I will." Yamato offered.

"Thank you. Well… I have to go to bed, later guys!" Naruto grinned while everyone walked away.

-OoOoO-

Kisame went to the room where Itachi was sleeping and he woke him up. "Itachi! Itachi, wake up!"

"Ummm. What is it, Kisame?"

"Wake up, it's Sasuke!"

"Huh? What's happening?"

"His… Well, he needs you."

Itachi went to Sasuke's room. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Sasuke was calm, but he looked different, disturbed._ Maybe he's having a nightmare._

He tried to wake him up.

"Sasuke."

No response.

"Sasuke!"

No response.

"SASUKE!" Itachi shook Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke moaned, opening his eyes. Itachi sighed in relief. "Glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Sasuke sat on the bed, then he looked around. His black hair was shading his face, his eyes half closed. He felt tired, but much better than before. He lowered his head, still silent.

"Sasuke?" Itachi glanced at him with a worried expression. Sasuke looked at his brother, trying not to speak.

"You're alright?" Itachi asked.

"T… Tired." Sasuke bit his lips lowering his head.

"It's all right, Sasuke. You'll be fine, promise." Itachi smiled at him.

"C… Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well… If you don't mind, can I go clean myself?"

"Sure. I already cleaned your old clothes. You can go, but be careful. And if you need anything tell me."

Sasuke leaned on the wall and walked to the bathroom. Itachi helped him go in then left him. He joined Kisame in the kitchen.

"How is he?"

"He said he's tired. He went to take a shower."

"You sure you can leave him by himself? I mean he was asleep for days and he's still under the ill effects of your _Genjutsu_, so maybe…"

"No, he'll be fine. I'll check on him if he stays there more than half an hour."

"Okay, but… Oh, never mind."

Itachi closed his eyes _He's still under the effects of my Genjutsu? I Guess I went too far. _

Sasuke entered the bath, he let the water warm him as he closed his eyes. _Why is he so nice to me? He wanted me to hate him, to kill him, but… why? Why is he helping me? _

-OoOoO-

The teams met near the bridge.

"So! Shall we start, I'm ready for action!" said Kiba, impatient.

"Yes, so KAKASHI!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah I'm here, for once." Kakashi grinned.

"I suggest that we go into groups; 7 groups 2 people in each group" Neji said.

"I already thought about that, these are the teams: Neji and Tenten, Lee and Hinata, Kiba and Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, Shino and Naruto, Yamato and I, and lastly Sai and Sakura." Kakashi finished his report.

"HUH? ME WITH SHINO? NOOOOOO! I want Sakura!" Naruto said, disappointed.

"Yes, Naruto. And I warn you, don't be a burden, all right?" Shino glanced at him with a serious look.

"Yeah, yeah. WHATEVER! Sakura let's go, when will we start searching? We have to save Sasuke! If he's in danger…" Naruto said, grabbing Sakura's hand.

"What are you doing you b-" Sakura protested, about to punch Naruto.

"Sakura, it's okay, go with Naruto. Sai and Shino will go together," Kakashi said. "And about the mission, I'll send Pakkun and the other ninja dogs to help you in your searches. _Kuchiyose-no_-_Jutsu!" _Seven dogs appeared near Kakashi. Every group got a dog.

"Let's get going," Yamato said. "Good luck, everyone!" They nodded and disappeared.

-OoOoO-

Kisame sat on the sofa in the living room with Itachi. They were silent until Kisame spoke. "Don't you think that Sasuke's been in there for a long while? It's over half an hour and he didn't even ask you anything. It's weird right?"

"Yes, he's been there for a long time, I'll go check on him."

He went upstairs to see how Sasuke was. He was surprised to see that there was water dripping from the bathroom in the hallway. He tried to open the door.

"Locked from the inside." Itachi's heart went faster. "Sasuke? Sasuke, open the door!" He got no answer and felt scared. He tried to open the door again. "SASUKE! Open this door, this isn't funny! Sasu-"

"Hey! What is it? I heard your screams from the living room." Kisame stood near him.

Itachi glanced at him, worry and fear on his face. "Look at the water here, and the door is locked. I tried to call Sasuke, but he won't say anything."

"Oh. That's not good."

"I'll break the door. I have no choice."

"Okay!" Kisame stood back, and Itachi broke the door. There was a lot of vapor; he couldn't see anything. Then he could see his brother in the tub, which was completely flooded by water. Itachi rushed to Sasuke and got him out of the tub, then gave Sasuke to Kisame. "Take him to his room. I'll fix this then I'll come."

"Sure!"

Kisame took Sasuke his room, then he laid him on his bed.

"You need to rest. You are lucky you have a brother like Itachi, you know? Just.. Stay alive, you _dobe_." He smiled and he was about to go out when he heard a faint sound coming from Sasuke. He was murmuring, "Itachi… Itachi, don't… Don't leave. Itachi, ITACHI! Stay with…" Kisame walked near him, caressed his hair. _I'm not used to being a good person, but Sasuke is... Well, he's my partner's brother and I have to take good care of him. Oh! I almost forget, he's still wet and... I need to dress him up._

Kisame found for some clothes. He dressed him, then laid him on the bed again. He started playing with his hair, waiting for Itachi to come back.

Half an hour later, Itachi walked in. He went to his brother."How is he?"

"I think he's just sleeping for now. He might be awake after some time, but there's something else."

"What is it?" Itachi looked at Kisame with a worried expression.

"While he was unconscious, I think he was having a nightmare. He said your name several times, asking you not to leave him."

"He's not in a coma, right?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Do you become stupid when you worry about others? Of course he's not in a coma! I'm going for a walk." He walked out as Itachi sat near his brother. He looked very weak, sensible, and peaceful. But Itachi knew it wasn't true. He was still far from being peaceful or happy._ Sasuke, I promise I'll protect you. _He smiled sadly, then looked away.

-OoOoO-

Sakura and Naruto ran into the forest until Sakura broke the silence. "Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think Sasuke is all right?"

"He better be. Oh sure he is, you know Sasuke!" Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled.

"Wait! I can sense his chakra." The ninja dog glanced at them.

"REALLY? Great!" Naruto said.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"About ten miles away, we might be there after an hour of running."

"Nice, let's get going!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura stayed silent. She felt tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. _Just hold on Sasuke. Finally, I will see you._

"I also sense two other chakra sources. Powerful chakra." The ninja dog said.

"Guess I know who they are." Naruto glared in front of him.

"But, there's something weird." The ninja dog said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke's chakra isn't normal" The ninja dog murmured. "I think it's… I don't know how to describe it, changing? As if he was in a battle or something."

Their eyes widened.

_He's really in danger and he needs my help! We'll be there for you Sasuke… _

"I'll send clones to Kakashi and the other teams and tell them to join us. We will meet near the place where Sasuke is at nine." Naruto did a hand seal. "Let's go! I smell his chakra signature closer."

-OoOoO-

"Itachi, I think we will have some fun today." Kisame walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Itachi stood up.

"There's someone approaching about three miles away. I think it's the fox boy and someone else with a dog." Kisame explained.

"We'll deal with them. I won't let them reach Sasuke. Let's go outside." Itachi stood up and walked out, followed by Kisame.

-OoOoO-

"Here we are!" Naruto said.

"Is everyone here?" Sakura asked.

"YES!"

"Well, let's go. And remember to be careful," Yamato added.

"_HAI!_"

They approached the house and saw two figures comings toward them.

Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "ITACHI! KISAME! YOU MORON!"

"Well, well… Long time no see!" Kisame smirked.

Itachi glanced at them with an emotionless expression. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why! Sasuke was kidnapped by you, I know it! Where is he?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, he's here, but I have no intention of giving him to you."

"Well, then we have to take him by force." Kakashi glared at them.

"Kakashi…" Itachi smirked, activating his _Sharingan_."Oh Mommy, I'm so scared! Go ahead and let's have fun together." Kisame laughed evilly grabbing his sword.

-OoOoO-

_Where am I? What's this noise? Itachi! He's fighting with... This voice, could it be? _Sasuke stood up from his bed. Feeling dizzy, he leaned on the wall, panting. "Naruto…" He walked to the door, hearing screams_. Itachi? No. Maybe, Naruto? There are too many noises, which means… ITACHI! I have to go help him. _He opened the door and saw the fight. He tried to scream."Stop it…"

No one heard him.

"Stop that, please!" The battle continued, Sasuke's eyes widened at seeing Itachi about to use his _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ on Naruto. "STOP IT!" He ran as fast as he could and stood in front of Naruto. Which made Naruto gasp in disbelief and surprise.

_He's protecting me? Sasuke, why? _

"Sasuke! Damn, I can't stop now! He's going to…" Itachi clenched his fists.

Sasuke bit his lips glancing at Itachi with a sad expression. _I have to stop this, it's all my fault. Even if I have to… I have to protect them. But… what am I saying?_

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto glanced at him, his eyes wide with shock.

"I don't-" Sasuke gasped in pain.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's heart went faster at hearing no answer.

"SASUKE!" He yelled, but he got no answer. Sasuke froze in front of him, not hearing the calls of Naruto. He entered the _Genjutsu_. Itachi grit his teeth. He couldn't stop. Everyone fell silent, looking at each other, confused.

"ITACHI! Stop it, please. Itachi! I can't… I can't…"

Naruto held him tightly, but Sasuke didn't care and kept begging Itachi. "No, no, NO! Itachi, please… Itachi…" Sasuke's eyelids started falling slowly. His body relaxed in Naruto's hold as his panting became louder. Naruto grit his teeth, holding him closer. A faint line of blood ran from Sasuke's mouth. He gasped softly, falling to his knees. "Sasuke!" Itachi's _Sharingan_ went off. He held him to prevent him from hitting the floor. "Sasuke? Can you hear me?"

"Itachi, you're… fine." Sasuke smiled and reached for his brother's cheek with one hand. "Promise me. Promise me you won't hurt them again, please."

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried, feeling of guilt and sadness came over him. Sasuke felt tears on his cheeks. He saw Itachi looking at him with worry and fear. "Itachi, I will be fine. It's just _Genjutsu,_ don't worry about me. Ita…" Sasuke coughed up blood again. Itachi held him tightly, wiping away his tears.

In front of them, everyone was in a total shock. _Did Sasuke just protect Naruto? Did he just almost die for him? And Itachi.. Why is Itachi caring so much about him?_

"Sasuke will stay with me and Kisame from now on. He'll live with me and I'll take care of him." Itachi stood up, carrying his brother in his arms. He glanced at them, trying to hide his emotion. Sasuke looked at him, but he couldn't speak. His body was still shaking and his old wounds hadn't completely healed.

"And if we don't accept?" Naruto glared at him.

"I'll kill all of you." Sasuke's eyes widened as he started coughing again. Itachi walked away, going back to his house.

Kisame followed him after grinning widely at them. "Have a nice day!"

Naruto was about to attack, but Kakashi grabbed him back by his shoulder. "Naruto, you heard Itachi, right?"

Naruto looked away. "But, Kakashi-Sensei! We can't trust him, and Sasuke is with him! Did you see how sick he is?"

"We have to. For now, let's go back to the village and report this to Tsunade."

"But..."

"Let's go everyone." Naruto looked sadly at Itachi's house, then he joined them. He bit his lips lowering his head. _You better be all right Sasuke. I'll come back, promise._

-OoOoO-

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "Do you feel better?"

No answer.

"Sasuke?" Itachi looked at his brother with worry.

"I… Itachi?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"What is it?"

"Why did you protect me? You could have killed me, but you didn't. Why?" Sasuke blushed, lowering his head.

"Because... I… Love… You."

"What?" Sasuke's body froze.

"I care about you, Sasuke. That's why I protected you." Itachi said, faintly.

Sasuke nodded slowly. He walked out of the house, not saying a word. Itachi sighed, rolling his head backward. He closed his eyes. _Oh crap, that might have hurt him._

"You okay?" Kisame walked over to him.

"Yes… I think."

"He should be confused after hearing that. By the way, where is he? You let him go alone? You know he's still under the effects of your Genjutsu, and that bloody cough isn't normal. You have to go find him." Kisame said. Itachi stood up, then went out.

-OoOoO-

_What's the meaning of this? He kills my family in front of my eyes. He almost finished me off three times. He left me alone for seven years. And now... He says he loves me? What's the meaning of it?_

"Sasuke-kun…"

_What else?!_

"You're coming with me."

_Wait… This voice is…_

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Kabuto?!"

Kabuto appeared in front of him.

Sasuke glared at him. _If I attack now… _"I don't want to come back." He walked a step back.

Kabuto almost laughed. "You have no choice, Sasuke. You'll come willingly or not." Sasuke lost his temper, he tried to run but he couldn't. He activated his _Sharingan_ then he formed a _Chidori_ in his left hand. He created a lightning blade, but Kabuto dodged it. His smirk widened. "That's all you can do? I'm disappointed. I don't even know why Orochimaru chose you."

Sasuke's anger rose. He created a fireball. It was useless. His vision was blurry, he couldn't aim well. He started feeling dizzy and fell to his knees. Kabuto approached him smirking.

-OoOoO-

Itachi heard screams in the forest. He felt Sasuke's chakra nearby. "Sasuke! Where are you?" He kept searching until he found him; he hid behind a tree trying to understand what was happening. Sasuke had cuts and blood was running from his body. Kabuto was kneeling down near his head whispering in his ear. Itachi couldn't hear anything. He saw Kabuto smirking and grabbing _Kunai_. He started cutting his brother's arm. Sasuke gasped in pain and he started screaming. "Kabuto! Stop it… P… Plea…. Ah! ITACHI! STOP! Please…" Itachi glared at Kabuto then he appeared behind him.

"Stop harming him you dumbass!" Kabuto glanced at him, surprised.

"Oh… I was about to…"

"ITACHI! PLEASE… Itachi… help…" Kabuto glared at Sasuke, he slapped his face yelling at him. "Shut the fuck up!"

Itachi felt himself losing his temper, but he stayed calm."Get lost."

Kabuto smirked "And if I don't?"

"_Tsukiyomi!"_

_What's this? I can't move!_ Kabuto fell to his knees.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his arm and he rushed back to the house. He entered the room and led Sasuke to his bed. He heard a voice coming from behind. "Damn Itachi! Your brother is cursed or what? He's been hurt four times already." Kisame smirked, he crossed his hand leaning on the door.

Itachi glanced at him, seriously. "He was injured three times because of us and the Akatsuki. But now he was attacked by Kabuto. He asked him to come back, I think. But Sasuke refused, so he tried to bring him back by force."

Kisame raised an eyebrow " Oh man! With all this he would need days to recover."

Itachi looked at him, then he looked down at Sasuke. "Yeah. He's bleeding, help me, Kisame?"

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Itachi stood up and glanced at Kisame a few seconds "Oh! I have to go do something urgent. I forgot I have to go to the Akatsuki meeting. Can you deal with him alone, please?"

"Hn. Yeah, as usual, don't worry! I'll make sure he's fine! I'm going soft. Argh, this boy! He's making me act like a mother." This forced Itachi to smile, he looked at Sasuke a last time, then disappeared.

-OoOoO-

Kisame sat near Sasuke, then he grabbed bandages and medicines. "Many cuts, I wonder what the fuck Kabuto was thinking. This is the great alliance?" An hour of work later, Kisame finished. Itachi came in.

"Thanks for your help, Itachi!"

"Oh, sorry Kisame. How is Sasuke?"

"I don't know I'm not a medic, but his cuts are deep. I used a lot of bandages."

Itachi looked down at Sasuke. His chest and arms were covered with bandages. They both fell silent, and heard a faint sound coming from Sasuke.

"Where… Itachi." Itachi looked at Sasuke, his eyes were half closed, he was panting and it was difficult to understand his whispers. His messy black hair covered his eyes and cheeks. Itachi sat on the other side of the bed, and he removed Sasuke's hair from his face. Sasuke looked scared and confused. Itachi smiled sadly at him. "Awake already? How are you feeling?"

Sasuke glanced at him a few seconds "Tired… Hurt."

Itachi looked away. "Well then, you still need to rest." He stood up and he was about to leave when he felt Sasuke's fingertips touch his hand, faintly.

"No! Don't leave me." Sasuke murmured.

Itachi smiled, then he sat near Sasuke and started playing with his hair. Sasuke whispered something, then he fell asleep…

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you couldn't bring him back! "<p>

"Forgive me, my lord. Itachi was there and it was impossible to defeat him"

"Hn… Go and bring Sasuke back, now!"

* * *

><p>Naruto and the others reached Konoha; they went into Tsunade's office. "You all did a great job, you are dismissed. Team 7, stay here. Report, Kakashi."<p>

The other ninja disappeared and Kakashi started talking. "Well, we found Sasuke."

Tsunade smiled "So, where is he?"

"He's not here. He was in very bad shape, you know?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"He looked, tired, exhausted, then he… He…" Sakura turned away feeling tears burning in her eyes.

"Sasuke protected Naruto."

Tsunade looked at Yamato, surprised. "WHAT? You're kidding me!"

"No, he really protected me, then he looked worse." Naruto looked away.

"I think he's broken physically and mentally."

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi. "Oh, I see."

Sakura screamed, "Why did he protect Naruto! Why did he protect us! He could have died from that attack."

Tsunade smiled at her. "But he did it. I'll ignore the reasons for that, but that happened. Why haven't you brought him back?"

Kakashi glanced at her. "His brother said that he'll leave with him."

Naruto grit his teeth. "With his brother!"

"Yes."

She looked away "What a strange situation. Well, I'll think about this. For now you are dismissed."

They nodded and left.

-OoOoO-

Sasuke opened his eyes, he found himself in his room, but he was alone. He felt much better. He could talk and walk, but he still couldn't use chakra. He left his bed, then his room. He took a shower and wore new clothes, simple black pants and a white shirt. He went to the kitchen. "Is anyone here? Itachi?" He got no answer. "Maybe they're on a mission." He prepared his breakfast, then he walked to his room.

His eyes widened as he glanced out the window. He smiled. "It's snowing! It looks beautiful. Maybe I have to go out, it might be great to draw this." He grabbed a pencil and his drawing book, then left the house. He started drawing the snow forest in front of him.

"You may catch a cold, you know?"

Sasuke turned his head slowly. "Naruto?"

Naruto grinned.

"Why did you come here? You know Itachi won't be happy."

Naruto smiled softly. He sat near Sasuke and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "I don't care, I came here to see you."

Sasuke's eyes widened "See… Me?"

"Yes."

Sasuke smiled, lowering his head. Naruto looked away. "So, what are you drawing?"

Sasuke closed his book. "Oh, that. I'm not drawing."

Naruto glanced at him. "Oh come on! Show meee!"

"No!"

Naruto laughed. "I already got it, see?" Naruto showed the book to Sasuke then he opened it. Sasuke blushed. He looked away, smiling.

Naruto grinned. "Wow! You drew all this?"

"Uh…"

"Huh?"

Sasuke took a snow ball with both hands. He glanced at it a few seconds. "Nothing." Naruto kept looking at the pictures. His eyes widened at seeing a picture on the last page of the book. _Together, maybe never. Never again. _He smiled sadly at Sasuke, closing the book. "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Naruto fell silent few seconds._ Did he hit his head or what? No insult, no fight. He looks adorable._

"Why did you protect me? You could have died from that attack. And what's the matter with you, you look… weak?"

Sasuke smiled. "Guess you won't leave me alone until I tell you?"

"Exactly."

Sasuke sighed, he leaned on the side of Naruto's arm, closing his eyes. "After I fought with Deidera, my vital forces had been drained away, so when I went back to Konoha and I met you, I couldn't fight. I just ran. After that I met Itachi and Kisame. I attacked twice but it was useless. And I'd lost more forces. Then I was trapped in Itachi's _Genjutsu_ and I was attacked by a Water style attack of Kisame's. Then, I think I passed out. The same night I had a high fever and was coughing up blood. But they healed me. Then, I almost died taking a shower. I woke up hearing your screams, so I went out and tried to make that stop. The only thing that mattered to me was that you were safe and fine. Even if I have to die for it." He smiled.

Naruto glanced at him. He held him tightly. "Thank you, Sasuke." He continued. "After that, what happened? I mean, you were coughing blood."

"Nothing, Itachi took me to the house, he told me that he…" Sasuke lowered his head. "He told me that he "loves me"."

Naruto's eyes widened._ What the fuck? _

"After that, I went out and I ran to the forest. There I met Kabuto. He… I tried to attack him but I failed, so he tried to make me come back to Orochimaru by force. He…" Sasuke's eyes watered, he glanced at Naruto in fear. Naruto held him and ran a hand into his hair. "Sasuke. It's alright, what happened?" Sasuke started crying and shaking.

"He tortured me, he attacked me with _Kunais_ several times. He said I'm weak and foolish. I was out of chakra. I couldn't defend myself. Then Itachi helped me, but now I just remember that I woke up today, and no one is in the house. I saw the snow, so I went out."

Naruto felt his heart ache. He smiled and pulled Sasuke closer to him. "Are you cold? You're trembling."

"No."

"What?"

He got no answer.

"Sasuke? SASUKE?" He looked at Sasuke. He was trembling, a faint blush on his face. _He's having a fever? _

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke gasped softly, he looked at Naruto, smiling. "Naruto… Would you.. Mind… helping me… Go back into the house?" Naruto nodded slowly. _If I wasn't there, something horrible might have happened._

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and shoulders. Sasuke lowered his head, panting gently. They arrived at Itachi's house. Naruto helped Sasuke sit on the couch, then sat in front of him. After a few more minutes, he smiled and walked to the kitchen.

He prepared a glass of hot drink, then he walked back to him. Sasuke looked paler than before, and his panting was worse. Naruto handed him the glass. "I told you you'll catch a cold." Sasuke smiled, "Thank you for your help." Naruto glanced at him. _Why does he look so weak.. I know this is too much, but he shouldn't be like this._

Sasuke lay on the couch falling asleep. Naruto took a few steps away, he heard coughing coming from Sasuke. _He normally should resist… But he's hiding something. That looks like him, after all. Still… __What__ is he hiding?!_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

…

_What Sasuke is hiding?_

_What will Kabuto do to get him back?_

_What will be be the Itachi's reaction?_

…

**Next Chapter of Tears 'n' Blood**

**Revelations**

* * *

><p>Wish you liked this chapter! <em>:)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

*sight* it's useless =.=

Sorry for late update.

Have a nice reading! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>TEARS<strong>** 'N' BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Revelations**

**...**

Itachi and Kisame enter the living room. They find Sasuke sleeping. Naruto was glancing at him. Itachi enters discreetly and walks toward them, trying not to wake Sasuke. He grabs Naruto by his hand and moves toward the kitchen.

"What happened here? What have you done to Sasuke?" Itachi glared at Naruto.

"Nothing really happened! I was passing by and saw Sasuke staying out alone. I sat near him to keep him company. Then he got a fever and he caught a cold that's why I helped him. I'm here to make sure he's fine."

"He got a fever?!" Itachi said, worried.

Naruto looked away. "And then he wasn't the Sasuke I used to know. He looked completely different. Here, he drew this." Naruto lends the photo to Itachi. Itachi glances at it few seconds. _He is able to draw as this? It's really amazing!_

"He said this was the first time seeing the snow." Naruto added.

Itachi stopped breathing. _It's his first time seeing the snow?! Was he living in a cage?_ He glanced at the photos in the book. Some were recent, but others looked older, from his and Sasuke's childhood.

"He needs healing, something isn't right. We have to bring him back to Konoha, Tsunade may help him!"

"I can't go there." Itachi looked away.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, just go on discreetly. You know the village after all." They all fell silent.

"I… Itachi… You're... Back…" They looked at Sasuke with shocked expressions.

"Today morning… I woke up… I... Saw the snow for... For the... First time... It was… Beautiful…" Sasuke smiles peacefully. He leans on the door, glancing at them. Sweat was running all over his body. But he kept smiling to hide his pain.

"The...There's no need for healing… I just... Need to... Rest."

"Sasuke! You shouldn't be up here! Go back to your room and rest. We'll see about this later." Itachi smiles softly.

Sasuke nodded slowly. He starts walking away. He felt an incredible pain as he screamed and fell on the floor. The other gasp in shock. Itachi knelt near him trying to find what's the matter. They glanced at him a few seconds. Their eyes widen finding out about the problem.

_The cursed seal…_ It started turning from black to bright red. Sasuke's screams went louder.

"SASUKE!" Naruto grits his teeth.

"What's happening?" Kisame looked at Itachi.

"The cursed seal is draining all his strength... He… This is bad…"

Itachi glanced at Sasuke. He felt his eyes begin to water. He sighs and helps Sasuke sit down. The mark continued spreading along Sasuke's body. He screamed louder. He closed his eyes, wincing.

"Help... Please... It hurt… IT HURT! A… Lot..." He cried out in pain.

Itachi carried him in his arms and stood up, looking at Naruto. "We need to go to Konoha. Sasuke, try to stay awake."

They run toward Konoha.

-OoOoO-

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune walks into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Shizune! I already told you not to-"

"It's Naruto! He brought Sasuke back!" Shizune interrupted.

"Well, that's good."

"But... Sasuke's condition is bad!" Shizune insisted.

Tsunade stood up, she started losing her temper. "Take me to him." They run toward the hospital.

She walked into the room where Sasuke is. She was surprised to see Itachi and Kisame there, but she ignored them. She stood up near Sasuke's bed. "Uchila Sasuke?!" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, hearing someone calling for him. He glanced at Tsunade few seconds, then he nodded slowly, smiling.

Tsunade smiled back, then she looked at the others. "What has happened to him? Tell me everything."

"When he fought with Deidera, he was horribly wounded. Then after meeting with Naruto in the Uchila district, he met me and Kisame. We fought and he was attacked 3 times and he fainted. Then he coughed blood, he had a fever. After this he was trapped in my Genjutsu when he was protecting Naruto. Then he was attacked by Kabuto and he had blood losses. Today morning he got a fever. More dangerous, is that few minutes ago, we found out that the cursed seal was draining all his Chakra."

Tsunade sighs. "Why would Kabuto attack him?"

"He asked him to join Orochimaru. But when Sasuke refused, he tried to bring him back by force."

"Oh, now I see. Does he have other psychological problems? I don't know that much about him. Actually, this is the second time I see him so..."

Naruto looked at her."Well, yes. He always lived alone. He never showed any emotion to anyone. He never shared his problems with other people. Plus, today, he watched the snow falling for the first time."

Tsunade glanced at Naruto. "The first time. Was he living on Mars?! Yet… I guess he has... Never mind. It is true, if I don't do something it'll be worse."

"Not again. Not again. Not again!"

Tsunade looked down at Sasuke. "What the-"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he screamed again. The mark started acting. His body began trembling as he coughed blood. He slowly closed his eyes, hearing someone screaming his name.

"SASUKE! Tsunade please help him!" Naruto begged her rushing to Sasuke's side.

"I will." She formed hand seals. Then she placed her hand on Sasuke's neck. The mark went back to its usual form. But Sasuke looked disturbed. His heartbeats fastened.

Naruto whispered softly in his ear. "Sasuke, can you hear me?"

Sasuke moaned softly, trying to open his eyes. He glanced at Naruto few seconds. Naruto stood back lowering his head.

"Sasuke? This isn't the first time that this happens right?"

Sasuke glanced at Tsunade. "A... Actually... It happened once before… I met Naruto in the Uchila... District... It... Was... Painful... But supportable... After that... It happened… Five times... I think…"

Itachi took a step forward. "You had never told me about this before."

"I... Don't want you... To... Worry about me." Sasuke smiled.

Tsunade started walking away. "Well, Sasuke you need to rest, let's go out everyone."

-OoOoO-

They walk out of the room.

"Is he going to be fine?" Itachi said.

Tsunade looked at him. "I don't really know. I never saw this before."

"Oi! Itachi! I'm going back to the house now. If you need my help, don't call me. Later!"

Itachi nodded and Kisame disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama, may I stay here? Just to make sure that everything is alright." He asked.

Tsunade looked at him with a serious expression. "Yes. But first, you'll come with me. I need to ask you about the murder in the Uchila clan."

Itachi stayed silent. "Follow me, well Naruto. It's the night... I think you need to go and rest too." She added.

Naruto looked at her, confused."Huh? Um… Yes, sure. I'll go back home later."

Tsunade smiled. She glanced back at Itachi."Come. Good night Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "Yes. You too!"

Tsunade and Itachi started walking away.

-OoOoO-

They entered Tsunade's office. Itachi set in front of Tsunade. They glanced at each other few seconds.

"Itachi... Tell me what's the real reason of doing this?" Tsunade was the first to break the silence.

"Doing what?!" Itachi looked away.

"You know what I mean! Murdering your clan, and letting HIM alive, I'm sure something is hidden behind all this." She insisted.

"I'm not obliged to answer." He added.

"You are, otherwise I'll get the answers by force." Tsunade glared at him.

Itachi sighed. "Alright, there's no point in hiding it anymore. But... I'll tell you everything in a condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell this to anyone, and especially not Sasuke."

"Ok, don't worry about it." Tsunade smiled.

Itachi lowered his head, thinking about where to begin.

"The Uchila clan had been feared because of the great power they possess. They were excluded and that's why they were kept away from Konoha. Every member was prevented from being a Hokage. They were given the mission of Konoha's Security Police. A prison was built in the district to keep them away; under the pretext that 'the prison mustn't be in the village, that may harm the people' The Uchihas hated being discriminated and ignored that way. They hated living such unfair life. That's why they planned to organize a coup d'etat against Konoha. When the council members heard about this, Danzou asked me to kill all my clan members to stop that, and I did so. I killed all of them -or almost- after that, I was compelled to quit the village. That mission was my last mission for Konoha. And since that day, I was defined as a missing-nin. And I joined the Akatsuki." Itachi glanced at Tsunade.

"Why would I believe all this?" She glanced at him, her face emotionless.

Itachi looked away. "I told you what you wanted to know. You're free to believe it or not."

Tsunade nodded again. "There's a missing part in your story." She continued.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke, why is he still alive if you got the order to kill all your clan members?!"

"Sasuke, I… Couldn't kill him." Itachi grit his teeth.

Tsunade stared at him, confused. "What?"

"I LOVE SASUKE, I COULDN'T KILL HIM THAT NIGHT!" Itachi yelled, feeling his sadness and anger rise.

"Explain, and calm down Itachi."

"Sasuke... Is the only reason I'm living for."

-OoOoO-

Naruto walked into the room. He glanced at Sasuke. He looked much better. The cursed seal seems not disturbing him. Tsunade told him that when he'll regain some strength, Kakashi will use another seal to prevent that from happening once more. Naruto stood up near his bed, he stared at him a few seconds.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" He got no answer, he smiled sadly.

"Well then, I'll go back tomorrow! Don't die until there." He grinned and walked out of the room.

He walked to Sakura's house. "OI! SAKURA! SAKU-"

"Shut up you idiot! What do you want?" Naruto laughed.

"Come out, I have to tell you something." Sakura sighed. She went out of the house, she joined Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Um, I brought Sasuke back." Sakura looked away.

"Really?!" Naruto glanced at her, confused. What the fuck? I thought it would make her happy.

"Where is he?"

"He is… He's sleeping-"

"Oh, we may wait until tomorrow. Then we'll go training together." She interrupted.

Naruto looked at her with a serious expression. "Sakura let me finish. He's sleeping in the hospital."

"What? Is he ok?"

"Well, yes… I think yes."

"We can go visit him."

"Sakura, he needs to rest. We'll go visit him tomorrow."

Sakura glanced at Naruto. "But-"

"Sakura! I just came here to tell you this. Besides, I need to tell you something else about him."

"What is it?"

"I think he doesn't want to go with Orochimaru again. I think he doesn't even want to be a bad person at all."

Sakura nodded slowly.

Naruto continued. "Today morning, it was snowing right?"

"Yes."

"I found him sitting alone in front of Itachi's house in the snow. He was drawing. Then when I sat near him, he didn't insult me or anything. He even smiled at me, _ME_! Then, he cried, he was... Alone and sad but, at the same time, he looked, peaceful, better than the old Sasuke really."

"That's good!" Kakashi appeared in front of them grinning. Naruto and Sakura almost fell to the ground in surprise.

"Ka.. Ka.. Ka-Kakashi-SEINSEI!"

"Stop a-a... Appearing like this!"

Kakashi laughed. "Sorry! So, Sasuke is here?"

Naruto looked away.

-OoOoO-

(Midnight) Sasuke woke up. He opened his eyes slowly. He saw a shadow in the corner of the room, the light glittered in his glasses. His eyes widened in fear. _Who is he? What's happening here? I... I have to get out of here. _

He tried to stand up from the bed, but he was pushed back. The men grabbed a bag full of drugs and he forced Sasuke to breathe it. _I can't… Move… _

Sasuke closed his eyes, hearing a whisper. "You're coming with me, Sasuke-kun."

"K-Kabu…" He fell into the darkness.

(Meanwhile) "In other words, you didn't kill Sasuke because you loved him?" Tsunade concluded.

"Yes, I... I love him, but I couldn't tell him the truth. It was very hard. I lied to him instead and made him hate me, and grow stronger." Itachi explained.

"That's not the best way, he became an avenger. He betrayed all his friends, the village and everyone he knew. He joined Orochimaru, and I guess he's not treating him that well." She added.

"But... He's safe now."

"I guess so, well you are dismissed, you can stay here if you want, but be careful. The villages won't be happy to see you." She said.

Itachi nodded and stood up. He walks toward the door when a nurse pushed it open to tell them that Sasuke wasn't in his room. _Well, I think I spoke fast._ Tsunade glanced at the nurse with confusion. _He might be kidnapped by..._

"Orochimaru and Kabuto had already tried to bring him back. This might be their doing, I'll go search for him." Itachi glared at the ground clenching his fists.

Tsunade nodded. "Go tell Naruto about this."

(Meanwhile) Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were still talking in front of Sakura's house. Itachi appeared in front of them. Kakashi and Sakura grabbed Kunais preparing to attack.

"Hey! Stop that!"

They stared at Naruto with confusion. "What?"

"He helped me to bring Sasuke back!" They hid their Kunais.

Itachi told them about what happened. "Geez… He can never stay in peace!"

Kakashi sighs."Let's go! He needs our help."

-OoOoO-

(3am) Sasuke woke up. He felt dizzy under the drugs' effect. He looked around. He realized that he was chained to the wall with his hands above his head. _What's this place? Where am I now? _

There weren't many lights, just some candles lit up. The room was so dark that he couldn't even see the floor. He heard a door crack, then footsteps. He felt it go closer. Then he saw a white skinned man with long black hair standing in front of him smirking. He glared at him, then he lowered his head.

"Have you slept well?" The man got no answer.

"I wish so, because your worst nightmare is about to begin." He laughed evilly and approached more. He undressed Sasuke's top, then walked out of the room.

_What's the meaning of all this? He will kill me? Oh god! I just wish to die I had enough of this!_

Everything ached in his body. He couldn't even feel his hands.

_How much time was I chained here? _

Twenty more minutes, Orochimaru walked into the room with whips, candles, kunais, shurikens, drugs, and a glass that Sasuke couldn't know the contents.

Orochimaru smirked and put everything on a table, then he stared at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru… What are you doing?" Sasuke said with a faint voice.

"Punishing you, don't you see? Don't be scared, I won't kill you, I will be having some fun then I'll let you rest." Orochimaru answered, amused to Sasuke's acts.

"Punish me?! For what?"

"Have you brought the scroll that I asked you to bring?"

"N... No."

"Why have you betrayed me and refused when Kabuto asked you to come with him?"

Sasuke looked away. "Well, because..."

"Because _YOU_ don't want to stay here anymore right? You prefer staying with your brother and your friends. You feel good and safe there, huh? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you belong to me and I won't let you get out of here again."

Sasuke couldn't answer, feeling weak. He was scared of what's happening, he wished for Itachi to be there to save him. But he was alone.

"We will have much fun you'll see." Orochimaru smirked and lick his lips.

"What do you want me to start with?"

Sasuke lowered his head.

"Oh, let's start with this, the less harmful." Orochimaru grabbed the whip and started whipping his chest, Sasuke gasps trying not to scream. _It's very painful dammit! I can't... Stand this… Itachi please!_

His old wound open, blood runs from it slowly. He winced in pain and let out a small scream. Orochimaru smiled coldly. Three hours later, the whipping stopped, Sasuke gasped softly.

"Don't feel relieved, Sasuke. The pain will continue, I want to hear your screams." Sasuke's eyes widen seeing shurikens being thrown at him, more blood runs, Sasuke cried out in pain.

_This pain… Is real.._

He felt everything hurt so badly. He just wanted to die and be saved from his agony.

"Ita….. Chi.." He gasped coughing blood.

Orochimaru smirked. "Nobody is here to save you, dear Sasuke."

-OoOoO-

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Itachi went straight to Orochimaru's hideout.

_I have a bad feeling about this, hold on Sasuke._

-OoOoO-

(9am) Sasuke glanced in front of him, his eyes half closed. Orochimaru had whipped him, attacked him by shurikens. He left him chained for two more hours. He couldn't even scream. He felt his wrists aching like hell under chains' squeeze. He lowered his head, panting.

"You can't faint now, there's more fun waiting for you... No, maybe for me." Orochimaru smirked doing hand seals. Water surrounded Sasuke's body. Sasuke gasped, feeling himself out of breath.

_He's going to kill me now. Finally! I'm going to die soon. _

He felt the water slowly filling his lungs. Then the water disappeared. Orochimaru walked a step closer and slapped Sasuke's face. Sasuke coughed more blood. Orochimaru brought the candles. Sasuke closed his eyes. A faint smile appeared on his lips. But Orochimaru hadn't burned him. He just lit up the candles and placed them near Sasuke, he felt warm. The time passed slowly. He started gasping for air.

"You like the snow, right?" Orochimaru said. "Alright, I'll make your wish come true, and I'll make you see the snow." He formed hand seals, then the room started going colder.

Sasuke started trembling, feeling his body freezing. _Just a few more minutes, this will be over._ He smiles to himself.

Orochimaru smirked. "I'll show you the Jutsu that I prefer the most." He formed more hand seals. Sasuke closed his eyes, hearing a horrible sound in the room. He couldn't scream anymore... He was dying, that's the only thing that mattered to him. One hour later, the sound slowly stopped. The room went colder. Orochimaru approached Sasuke and bit his neck, the cursed seal started acting and draining Sasuke's Chakra.

Orochimaru grabbed the glass and landed it to Sasuke. "Drink."

Sasuke lowered his head back, not willing to obey.

"Drink!" Orochimaru forced him to drink it. Sasuke instantly fell into the darkness. Orochimaru smirked. He unlocked the chains. Sasuke fell to the freezing floor, unconscious.

Orochimaru walked out of the room, locking the door. He glared at Kabuto, who was waiting out.

"You did a good job of bringing him here, I'll go out for something, wait some time, then go heal him, I want him alive." Kabuto nodded.

-OoOoO-

Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura stand in front of the hideout. They waited until Orochimaru was out, then they entered. They were separated. Itachi, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. They started searching for Sasuke.

Itachi found Kabuto in the hallway. He looked at him with an emotionless expression. "Where is Sasuke?"

Kabuto smirked "I'm not obliged to answer."

Itachi felt his anger rise. He activated his sharingan.

Kabuto gasped, seeing the blood red eyes fixing him with rage.

"Where is HE?" Itachi repeated, about to strike. "He's in a room in this hallway, I was about to go check on him."

Itachi smirked. "Okay, thanks for the information." He started walking away. He created a clone to go tell Kakashi about this.

Kabuto froze there under the shock.

Kakashi walked in the dark. He found Itachi's clone who told him about what happened. Kakashi nodded and walked back, searching for Naruto and Sakura. A few minutes later, he found them somewhere else in the hideout.

"Kakashi-Sensei?! What-" Sakura asked.

"I have no time to explain, we have to go out of here, Itachi had found Sasuke and he asked us to go wait for him outside" Kakashi interrupted.

"Let's go then!" They run to the exit of the hideout...

(Meanwhile) Itachi walked in the hallway searching for the door. It was dark and he couldn't see very well. He went to the end of the hallway and felt colder. There he found a metal door and pushed it open, without thinking.

_I'm having a bad feeling. _

"Sasuke!"

He gets no answer.

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

_It's freezing right here... Wait... Oh, hell no... _

"SASUKE!"

Itachi found his brother lying on the floor, the room was submerged by ice. His brother looked horrible, he jumped near him. He shook his shoulders softly.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Wake up!"

He has many cuts and injuries, cold sweat flows along his body. He looked very pale. Blood was everywhere around him. He has a high fever.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?"

He gets no answer.

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed his brother's name several times, but in vain.

_He's cold, I hope I'm not too late. I hope he's not... _

He placed two fingers on Sasuke's neck. His pulse was weak, almost stopping.

Itachi grit his teeth.

_He's about to… I have to hurry._

He carried his brother on his shoulder and rushed back to the others. Getting out of the hideout, he found Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi waiting for him. Naruto jumped in front of him.

"So! Itachi! Were-" His eyes widened seeing what's going on.

Sakura put her hands on her mouth. _What… He is.. NO! No, I- I'll try to heal him._

She knelt near him and stared at Itachi with a fearful expression.

"He obviously is still alive.. But I think this won't last long, he needs to be healed." Itachi said with a calm voice, not showing his anxiety.

She nodded and started healing Sasuke and crying.

_I have to help him, he need to be happy, not like this. At least he needs to see the snow, again. _She smiled to herself, then she looked at Itachi."We need to go back to Konoha fast, he might be alright for now."

Naruto took few steps closer. He looked at Sasuke's neck. "Hey! What's with that? In his neck?"

"What are you..." Sakura glanced back at Sasuke and found out that the cursed seal was acting weirdly with purple marks.

"The… His chakra…" Itachi tried to explain.

"What?" Naruto interrupted.

"His chakra is being drained." Itachi continued.

Kakashi stands near them. "This isn't normal, and I guess this is the marks' doing. I have to use another seal or he might die before our arrival to Konoha."

"But, this is too dangerous!" Sakura protested.

"We have no choice Sakura." Kakashi insisted.

They nodded and stood back. Kakashi sighed.

He did hand seals and blue chakra appeared in his fingers. He placed his finger on Sasuke's neck as he started yelling and shaking.

This lasted a few more minutes, then Kakashi stood up. "Ok, I'm done for now."

Sasuke moaned in pain, relaxing on the ground. Itachi carried his trembling body. They run toward Konoha.

-OoOoO-

Tsunade entered the room and found, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi and Sakura standing near Sasuke. He looked paler than before.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We still don't know! Itachi found him in a freezing room in Orochimaru's hideout. We brought him back fast." Naruto explained.

"He has a fever. His forces are drained away because of the cursed seal. But, this kind of seals was different." Itachi added.

"I see." Tsunade said.

"Plus the burns and the cuts as you see, and he had many blood losses. He was certainly tortured." Sakura confirmed.

Tsunade thank them for their help then she asked them to go out while she's working. She called five medics then she started healing him.

_The seal is purple. Maybe that's why it's different? What was Orochimaru thinking? Killing him? I have to make this boy wake up and tell me the truth._

Sakura and Kakashi, Naruto and Itachi were waiting.

Kakashi stood up and started walking away. "I have to go, I have to report this, later!" "Sure."

Itachi followed him."Well, I have to leave too. I'll be back later."

They nodded as the others disappeared.

Sakura and Naruto sit down waiting.

-OoOoO-

Itachi quit Konoha and run toward his house.

_After all this... Wish Sasuke will be alright._

He entered the house and found Kisame in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi there. Hehe... Sorry about the mess in the kitchen." Kisame giggled.

"It's ok." Itachi said.

"So, what happened? You look tired." Kisame asked.

"Yes, Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru after what happened. Then we brought him to Konoha. He was in a very bad shape."

"Oh, sorry." Kisame sighed, looking away.

"Yes." Itachi went upstairs, he took a shower.

"Kisame.."

"Huh?"

"Wake me up at 5 pm."

Kisame nodded.

Itachi smiled and went to his room.

_Sasuke, please be alright, please..._

-OoOoO-

(2pm) Tsunade walked out of the room. Naruto and Sakura jump in front of her fixing her with worried expressions.

She looks away. "I can't tell that he's ok, the damages caused are too much and we're still working too hard. I suggest you to go and rest. I'll go back to work." She smiled, they nodded.

"Yes." They start walking away. Tsunade sighed and walked back into the room.

Two hours passed, she started being worried.

_What's the meaning of all this? Four hours of healing and almost nothing?! What the heck with that?_

"Tsunade-Sama!" A medic yelled. "We had found out that Uchila Sasuke was poisoned by a venom."

"A venom?!" Her eyes widen.

"Yes.. The venom is really dangerous. Normally he should be d-"

"We have to double our efforts, call more medics!"

_No wonder why healing is useless, I have to get the venom out of his body. _

She glanced at the screen in front of her.

_Damn! His heart beats are going slower. _

The medics glanced at her with confusion. "What will we do?!"

"Let me handle this. Keep doing your work!" More medics came in, Tsunade formed hand seals as red chakra appeared in his hand. She placed it on Sasuke's chest.

-OoOoO-

(5pm) Kisame walked into Itachi's room. "Itachi! Wake up.."

He gets no answer.

"ITACHI!" He yelled.

"Ummm… What?" Itachi moaned, moving to the side.

"Wake up.." Kisame repeated.

"Wait! Wait..."

"Come on sleepy head! Go see your brother."

"Oh, right.." Itachi stood up and walked slowly to the door.

Kisame watched him, amused. "You're still sleepy, if you want, you can go back to sleep and I'll wake you up later."

Itachi shook his head. "No... Now I'm fine, thanks." He brushed his messy hair and tied it into a low ponytail, then he runs back to Konoha. He immediately went to the hospital and waited for Tsunade to go out of the room.

_Five hours and she's still working? This... This may be dangerous, Sasuke, please be fine._

"Oh, Itachi.."

"….."

"Listen... I'll say something but you don't worry."

"….."

"Your brother was poisoned."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"I managed to get it out of his body, but it was a little late when we found out about it, plus the cuts and the injuries, and the ill effects of the poison are still affecting his body." Tsunade continued, not minding his reaction.

"….."

"Plus the seal of Kakashi. His heart beats are slow, even now. But the fever is gone, the blood loss is stopped. Still…"

She looked away.

Itachi stared at her. "What is it?"

She lowered her head slightly. "He may be really injured, psychologically I mean I think he suffered from something I don't know about that. But now, well, he..."

"What!" He said angrily.

"He's in a coma."

Itachi fell to his knees. _Coma?! Coma... COMA! _

Tsunade glanced at him with a serious expression.

"How... Much time this may last?" He said with a faint voice, not hiding his frustration and sadness.

"There aren't detailed delays, I can't tell. But, approximately, to heal completely, about three more mouths. To use his Chakra and his usual attacks, more weeks. But the coma, well, I think he would stay two more weeks max, he can go out of the hospital after a month. But, Itachi..." She stopped talking.

"Wh... What?"

"When he will recover, he may need your help." She smiled and walked away.

Few more minutes, ten medics walked out of the room.

Itachi sighed, lowering his head and stood up slowly...

Making sure everyone had left, he entered the room. It was a usual hospital room. Everything was painted white. On the left side of the opposite wall, parallel to the bed, an opened window. Few meters away a nightstand, on it medicines and red flowers were placed. The bed was next to the nightstand. A dark carpet was on the floor. A wardrobe was there as well. The room was not that big, but it looked calm and comfortable.

Itachi could hear the breaths of his brother under his oxygen mask. He approached him slowly. He grabs a chair and sit next to him smiling sadly. Sasuke's eyes were closed and shaded by his dark messy hair. Itachi removed his hair from his face to stare at his innocent expression.

_He... I... Never saw him like this before... I won't allow anyone harm you Sasuke... Promise._

He held his brother's hand softly with his both hands and placed it on his cheek, feeling its cold...

"I wonder what mother does if we go sick like this. I really don't... Know Sasuke. But, I know that you need me. You need everyone in this village… I know that you need to be loved, once more. I know that you need the glow of light that will make you quit the abyss of darkness inside of your heart... And I especially know how you felt, the hate, the loneliness and the pain, everything you endured to get to here... I know how it was for you, but... I promise you, you won't be hurt anymore. Not like this, nor any way else. I promise I'll protect you, not the same way I did that night... It was a mistake, Sasuke, just. Just be alright and..."

Itachi felt tears burning in his eyes.

"Be alright... And I won't tell you 'next time Sasuke' I won't let you alone again, never… Just, just hold on and... Be safe, if you die on me, I'll never forgive myself, Sasuke."

He bit his lips crying silently. He stared at his brother, hoping for him to wake up and answer all what he said, he wished for him to open his eyes and say something, anything! But in vain, Sasuke wasn't there...

Itachi glanced at him with a sad expression. He kissed his forehead softly. "It's.. It's alright Sasuke. You'll be loved, once more."

Naruto was on the other side of the door. He'd heard everything. He felt his heart aching as hell.

_Loved once more. He needs me? What's the meaning of all this? Sasuke..._

He grit his teeth, lowering his head.

_I have to get away from here._

He ran off the hospital toward his house, his body still shaking after what he heard.

_Sasuke..._

He closed his eyes, thinking. He locked the door behind him and set on the ground holding his knees.

_I'll make that bustard pay for this.._

He heard a knock on the door, it was Sakura. She entered Naruto's house grimacing, his house was in a total mess. She helped him clean it, then she cooked some food. They sit in Naruto's kitchen eating.

"So, have you gone to see Sasuke?" She asked.

"Not yet." He lied.

"Oh, we can go now if you want." He just nodded.

(7pm) Naruto and Sakura entered the Sasuke's room. Itachi had left. Well, actually he was just sitting on the roof checking if anything happens. Sakura approached Sasuke and ran a hand into his black soft hair.

Her tears ran down her face. "Normally, he should tell me that I'm annoying and he should go away when I touch his hair, but.. But him, he doesn't even know that we're here." She lowered her head.

Naruto bit his lips. He sits near Sasuke and stared at him with his sad eyes. Then he grinned, trying to comfort Sakura and hide his pain. "Sakura! Don't you worry! He'll be fine, you know Sasuke, he'll never give up you'll see! Two days of sleep and he'll even beat me! Even if we know that it's impossible!" He laughed.

She smiles sadly. "Naruto, he's in a coma. He might stay like this, at least for a week, and he won't be healed completely before about three mouths. No... Naruto, this time, he's terribly wounded."

"C-Coma?!" Naruto's eyes widen.

"Plus the psychological issues. Sasuke won't be that person that you talked about again. He can't be happy again, not after all this pain." She wiped away her tears and walked to the door."Naruto, I have to go now."

Naruto glanced at her. "Go.. Go ahead, I'll join you."

She nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Naruto dropped the mask of the cheerful indifferent man. He looked to Sasuke feeling tears burning in his eyes.

"Sasuke?"

He got no answer.

"Sasuke!"

The room fell silent again.

"SASUKEEE!"

Naruto screamed his name crying.

He got no response, though.

He lowered his head again.

"Who... Who'll call me Dobe now... Who'll be my rival? Who'll be the person I wish to surpass? Sasuke!"

He sighed and started playing with Sasuke's hair.

"I promise you won't be alone again, I'll do everything for making you happy again... No, for once."

He wished to say many things, but no words came out... He felt helpless; all he could do is look at his best friend lying on a damn bed, suffering silently.

"I thought I understood you, before. I thought I knew how you felt. But no, actually I understood nothing. You always acted to save me and save the others, you loved us. I know it. And we have rewarded you by our aversion and hostility. We called you a murderer, while you killed no one. Idiot, while it was your instinct. Disloyal, while it has been just loyalty... We wished you weren't born, everyone gave up on you. They all thought you were a mistake. You acted as if you don't care and as if you were amused to see that. But I know that it hurts most of all. You loved us, and we hated you, but you still love us, why?"

He bit his lips clenching his fists.

"I know you'll never admit it. Even the guy that you hated the most, you forgave him! And you wish he stays by your side forever, why? Hasn't he murdered your clan? Hasn't he killed your family? The persons you loved the most in front of your eyes! Why such forgiveness? WHY? You're going to die Sasuke! You… I'll help you promise. Because... Because I love you Sasuke. And I'll do my best to make you feel better."

A tear ran down Sasuke's face. Naruto smiled sadly and wiped it away.

"Don't be sad Sasuke! I'll stay right here with you. Itachi will stay here, Kakashi, Sakura and everyone else will! You'll never have to be alone again! Never!"

He placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek. His gaze softened. More tears ran from Sasuke's eyes. Naruto lowered his head.

"Don't be sad okay? I'll be there for you."

Itachi heard everything...

Snow began to fall. He glanced at the sky smiling peacefully. _Beautiful, eh?! _

"You might catch a cold." He looked behind and saw Kisame approaching.

"You want to go back?"

"I have to watch over Sasuke."

"I'll replace you. I have nothing to do anyway and it's boring just to stay at home doing nothing."

"You're sure?" Itachi stood up.

Kisame smirked. "Just go back and rest, you look really tired."

Itachi smiled and disappeared.

(9pm) Naruto glanced at the snow falling. That reminded him of that day. _'Together, maybe never... Never again…' _

"Sasuke, look! It's snowing, remember?" He closed his eyes, smiling.

He gets no answer.

He kissed Sasuke's cheek and stood up.

"I just wished you were awake to see it. So that I can see that peaceful smile once more. But, don't be sad! I'll go back every day and I'll tell you about what I have done." He grinned and walked out of the room.

"Good night, Sasuke..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

_..._

_What will happen to Sasuke?_

_What will be the reactions of his coming back?_

_What Naruto is thinking of?_

_..._

**Next chapter of Tears 'n' Blood**

**Reactions**

* * *

><p><span><em>Remarks:<em>

- I tried to correct my grammar mistakes, I re-read this chapter three of four times at least. I changed a lot of things. Since I haven't found someone to beta for me, I'm doing the work alone now. Forgive me of you find a mistake somewhere I'm really doing my best not to make it happen, but nothing can be 100% perfect... And I'll always try to improve. _:D_

- Wish you liked this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible! ^^

Review please! _:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing! _:D_

Every review encourages me to work harder!

Anyway, here's the new chapter.

Have a nice reading! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>TEARS<strong>** 'N' ****BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Reactions**

**...**

**-10 days later-**

(11pm) Itachi walked into Sasuke's room. He sits near his bed, staring at him with sad eyes. Ten days already... Few more minutes, Sasuke started opening his eyes. He looked around and saw everything in white. He felt someone fixing him. _Where am I now? Heaven? No... If I am there I won't feel so much pain... Hospital? Maybe... _

"Itachi…" He said with a faint voice.

Itachi's eyes widen. "You're awake?!"

Sasuke smiled a little. He placed his hand on his brother's cheek.

Itachi held it smiling back. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke glanced in front of him. "Fine."

Itachi rose and walked to the window. They both fell silent again. Sasuke tried to sit down, but gasped coughing blood.

Itachi rushed to his side. "You're alright?" He said with a troubled tone.

Sasuke grimaced. "Yes."

Itachi glanced at him with a worried expression. He helped him to sit down properly. Sasuke smiled lowering his head. Itachi looked away. _He's looks... Sad..._

A few minutes later, Tsunade walked into the room. She smiled seeing Sasuke awake. "You're a really strong person! I hadn't expected you to be out of the coma before five more days at least."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "A coma?!" Flashbacks of that night ran in is mind.

He closed his eyes, placing his hand on his forehead.

Tsunade bit her lips and continued. "I'll give you your medicines."

He nods slowly.

She walks out of the room. Itachi glanced at him, not knowing what to say...

Few more seconds, Tsunade walked in. She helped him take his medicines.

"Sasuke, do you feel able to answer about something?" She asked.

He nods again.

"Well, can you tell me about what happened when Orochimaru had kidnapped you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. His body started trembling, remembering everything.

Tsunade glanced at him a few seconds. Then she started walking away.

"It's ok, I think you still need to rest, we'll talk about this later." She smiled and closed the door. Itachi sat down.

Sasuke lowered his head, glaring in front of him. "Orochimaru… Tortured me..."

Itachi glanced at his brother. "Can you tell me how? If you feel able to..."

Sasuke wasn't hearing what his brother was saying. He just kept on talking...

"First, he... Undressed my top. Then he attacked me with whips. I was chained to the wall. I couldn't move. He attacked me with shurikens. He... He... After that... He... He… r... a... pe... d... Me... Then he tried to drown me... After that he used a Jutsu that made the room colder. I wasn't feeling anything... But…"

Sasuke bit his lips clenching his fists.

"He used a Jutsu that made a horrible sound. He bit my neck. I felt the cursed seal draining away my powers. But I couldn't scream. He made me drink something. I can't remember what he said exactly. But when I refused, he forced me to do it and... I... I don't remember anything after this."

He gasped crying silently. Itachi couldn't help. He just held his brother tightly. A few more minutes, Sasuke glanced at him, with an emotionless expression.

"Itachi." He said with a deep voice.

"What is it?"

Sasuke looked away. "I want to... I want to die."

Itachi glanced at him a few seconds. He smiled, then turned and walked away. "Sasuke, never say this again. You need to rest now. You've said too much. Go to sleep."

Sasuke lowered his head, staying silent. Itachi saw his tears glittering faintly under his hair tufts... He sighed and went out of the room. _Die..._

Reaching Tsunade's office, he knocked on the door and walked in.

Tsunade stared at him. "What is it Itachi?"

He told her about what Sasuke did say to him.

Her eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"Orochimaru made..."

"No! Did you just say that Orochimaru... Raped him?" She interrupted.

Itachi looked away. He felt himself losing his temper.

"This might have very dangerous effects on his mind. Itachi, after a few days your brother can go out of the hospital. Living in the Uchila district alone isn't secure for him. You have to bring him back to your house, and to take good care of him."

Itachi nodded. He glared at the floor. "If that disgusting moron'll dare and come near Sasuke, I'll slice his body like a ham." He grits his teeth and hit the table near him, making it break into pieces.

Tsunade smiled, amused to his reaction. "Calm down Itachi. Do it. If Orochimaru approaches your brother, kill him and kill that Kabuto. He is a threat too."

Itachi walked off her office burning with anger. He runs toward his house.

-OoOoO-

Naruto and Sakura were in the training ground. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Naruto!" She yelled.

"What is it?" He said with a bored voice.

"Have you heard about Sasuke? Tsunade told me that he woke up yesterday night."

"That's great! Let's go and visit him?" He grinned.

She nodded. They walked toward the hospital. They entered his room and found him still sleeping. They were about to leave when Tsunade walked into the room.

"He's out of the coma. Yesterday he woke up. He told me what happened. And... It's not good to hear."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade sighed. She told them about what happened.

"... And the torture stayed for about seven hours."

She looked at Sasuke. "The psychological effects are more dangerous. It cannot be healed by a Jutsu. I don't know what happened in his mind, after all. "

They stared at each other in confusion.

Tsunade smiled. "Anyway, he's much better now. He's not healed completely. He still needs some help to walk or run. He won't do missions for three more mouths. He still needs time to recover. Otherwise, his condition'll get worse. He can train some Taijutsu. But for now, he just needs to rest. And do the minimum of effort."

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Tsunade continued.

"Itachi will take care of after him going out of the hospital."

They walked out of the room.

Naruto smiled.

_I knew you'll be fine Sasuke…_

-OoOoO-

**1 week later - Itachi's house.**

Kisame entered the house, wet. He walked to the living room and found Itachi sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi!" He saluted.

"Hi." Itachi greeted back.

Kisame smirked. "It's raining outside. I LOVE this weather. It reminds me of my village. Yes... Miss the old days."

"..."

"Anyways, I was in the Akatsuki's hideout. We were having a meeting. You weren't there. Pein was really furious you know?"

"I don't like to go there. It's boring."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "You're back to your emotionless side? God! The good hypocrite you are... Well, it's better like this."

"..."

"He wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Madara." Itachi closed his book. He stood up and went upstairs. He wore his ring and cloak and walked out, heading to the Akatsuki hideout.

Kisame smirked. "When it comes to Madara..."

-OoOoO-

Itachi entered the hideout. He heard footsteps. He felt it coming closer.

"Long time no see."

"..."

"About two months, is a little too much... Don't you think?"

"..."

Madara appeared behind Itachi. Itachi gasped in surprise. He heard Madara whispering in his ear with a soft voice.

"Be more careful Itachi. Don't let Sasuke make you forget that you are an Akatsuki member."

His eyes widen. "You know about..."

Madara smirked under his mask. "I do. It's really lovely to take care of your brother... It's nice." He laughed sarcastically. "But... Your missions are still waiting. And if you don't do what do you have to do..." He smiled caressing Itachi's hair.

Itachi glared at him.

"That's all Itachi. You are dismissed." Madara disappeared.

Itachi stands in the middle of the room. He clenched his fists. _He knows about it?! How!_ He glanced behind at the hideout's entrance. _I better go back. The rain is getting heavier._

He walked out of the hideout rushing to his house.

**Meanwhile - Konoha**

Sakura runs to her house. She finds Naruto on the training ground.

"Naruto! It's getting cold! You have to go home!"

Naruto glanced at her. "Yes, I know. I was leaving." He grinned and joined her.

"So, why were you training at such weather?"

Naruto looked away. "I don't know. I just want to do it."

Sakura glared at him. "You're worried about him don't you?"

She stopped walking and looked at him with serious eyes. Naruto's grin faded away to show the same expression.

"No! Not really..." He lied.

"You are! And you went to the training grounds to forget about it. I'm not dumb Naruto! I can see it! So, stop acting that indifferent."

Naruto looked away, feeling tears burning in his eyes. But he won't cry, not in front of Sakura. He knew that Sasuke is suffering. That he needs his help. He wished to understand...

_Flashback_

_Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke fixed him with an emotionless expression. Naruto's expression went darker._

_"You're crazy Sasuke! Wake up before it's too late!" He runs toward him. They continued fighting. _

_"I have woken up, don't you see?! That guy who dreamed of a happy future full of peace and friendship. HE was the one who was asleep... That's why I left the village. That's why I'd gone in search of power. It's not the future, I dream of any more…" Sasuke closed his eyes lowering his head. "Only the past… That's where my dream lies."_

_End of Flashback_

_That's where your dream lies. Why?_

"Naruto?" Sakura called.

He glanced at her with a blank expression, then grinned, realizing that she was waiting.

"Sakura, go ahead! We'll meet later."

"Okay, but don't stay here, you'll be sick!" She walked away.

Naruto smiled, feeling tears running down his face. He froze in place.

_Alone... _

Alone into the classic silent that he used to live in. Nothing bothered his calm... Nothing but the sound of the raindrops slowly and continuously crashing on the wet ground...

_Flashback_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke, anger burning in his eyes. He punched him making him fly backward and crash on a mountain. Naruto sat on him, he yelled his name and punched him again._

_"SASUKE! Wake up and stop your cinema! STOP BEING LIKE THIS!" _

_Sasuke glared at him, he felt himself losing his temper. "What do you know about me? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE? You never had a family. You never knew how love is, how it can turn into hate and pain. You never saw your family dying in front of your eyes and you are standing there seeing everything, feeling helpless, USELESS! You were never betrayed by the one that you trust the most. What do you know about all his Naruto? Do you know how it feels like? I lived years... In that damned Uchila district, ALONE! Did anyone cared? NO! Everyone looked at me with pitiful eyes. Sasuke this Sasuke that… They ever tried to know me. THEY NEVER FELT MY PAIN! And that guy will pay for it. Pay for leaving me alone, pay for stealing my happiness! No one... Not even you Naruto… Will stop me."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto bit his lips.

_It has been two years now. But... I still can't understand you Sasuke. I thought I did. I thought I knew your pain and your hatred. But no... I didn't. All I did was to make you feel worse. If I was just able to stop you... You won't arrive at this, not like this! You wouldn't be smiling to hide all that sorrow inside of your heart. You wouldn't be crying silently._

He glanced at the sky above him, his eyes half closed. A drop of rain fell on his forehead and made its way to his chin. He lowered his head back.

_If only I knew everything before... All the pain that you endured. These feelings that you felt. _

_The pain… _

_The loneliness..._

_I know about that. But... You're right Sasuke. I don't have a family. And I never knew love before... Everyone rejected me... Hated me... They wished I wasn't born... I was about to take the path of revenge like you did. But you! You were the light that made me go out of the darkness. You were the sunshine that warmed my cold heart. You helped me survive the heartless and cruel world I was in. You made me believe in myself and you encouraged me to accomplish my goals. Even I you don't want it... Even if you didn't mean it... Even if you don't want to show it, and you try to hide it. I know that you cared about me... Like... As a brother. As Itachi is caring about you now. And with your help… Sakura's... Kakashi's... Shikamaru's... Ino's... Choji's... Hinata's... Neji's... Kiba's... Lee's... Jiraya's... Iruka-Sensei's and everyone's help... I was able to change... To find out about what love means. You all helped me. You were all there when I needed you. But you…_

He smiled sadly.

_Do you remember when we were in the academy? When you were always sitting alone on that bridge? And when I pass by, when our looks matches, we glare at each other... But, after that, I know! I know that you smile after that. And I do so... We're not brothers by blood. No... We're brothers by our destiny and feelings... We were chosen. Everything in our life is the same... It's our fate. And I'll preserve this._

_Flashback_

_"You... You always get in the way Naruto. It never fails." _

_Naruto grinned. "You did it Sasuke, you..." His eyes widened seeing Sasuke's blood on the ground. _

_Sasuke glared at him. "What... What are you looking at? D... Don't stay there watching like a dobe!" Naruto stood up. Still in shock of what he saw. "Why did you… Protected me?"_

_Sasuke lowered his head, smiling. " I don't know why!" Memories flashed in his mind. "I'd always hated you. You... know?"_

_"THEN WHY? You… Protected me!"_

_"My, body… Just moved I... I don't…" A tear run from Sasuke's eye. He gasped, falling backward. _

_Naruto caught him. "SASUKE!" _

_Sasuke smiled sadly._

_"M... My only reason for living... Naruto... Is t... To avenge my clan… T... To kill the man who betrayed me... Betrayed his family... E... Even... Me..." His hand reached for Naruto's face. He glanced at him with a sad expression. "You... You must... Live on... Don't you die... N... Naruto.." His hand fell to the side. Naruto's eyes widen. He held him, screaming his name..._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto glanced at the floor.

_You saved me. You always did that... But me, I didn't know how much you need me. You need us. How much you needed love. How much you missed that feeling. The feeling of loving and being loved. You let everyone down to accomplish your goal... But it ended like this. Nobody likes you right now. They all said you merited it, you know? Now, only me... I'm the only person who cares about you. But don't worry! I'll do my best to make you feel better!_

Naruto lays on the floor, closing his eyes. He let the drops of water wash away the sadness that submerged his heart.

"This is a good way to have a shower." It was Jiraya, standing behind him.

"Oh... Hi Pervy Sage."

"Stop calling me like that, you moron!" Jiraya glanced at him with a serious expression. "I was on a really dangerous mission."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's right. Tell the truth you pervert... You went to the public showers to watch the ladies. But when the rain started falling you came here."

Jiraya giggled. "Yessssss! It was awesome! Euhhh. I mean NO!"

"Yeah, right."

"So! What's with that face?"

"Which face?"

"You know! You look really absent-minded..."

"You don't know?"

"Nope! What is it?"

"We brought Sasuke back. Actually, he came back on his own."

"Great! Where is he now? I want to see him. He must be grown up since the last time!"

Naruto closes his eyes. _The last time…_

_"CHIDORI!" _

_._

_._

_._

_"DIE!" _

_His eyes.. They were different. Full of... Hate and sadness._

"Naruto?!"

"Oh... Um... Sorry."

Jiraya shrugged his shoulders. "So where is he?"

"Who?"

"Sasuke, idiot!"

"In the hospital."

Jiraya raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

Naruto told him about what had happened.

Jiraya looked away. "That's incredible."

Naruto lowered his head.

Jiraya grinned. "I know now why you're in this state! What about visiting him? He may be awake!"

"Let's go..."

They walked toward the hospital.

**Meanwhile…**

Itachi went back to his house. He found Kisame sitting in the living room.

"So, what did he tell you?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing special. He just told me to be careful." Itachi set near Kisame, closing his eyes.

Kisame glanced at him. What's the matter with him? He looks... Sad? "Hey? What is it?"

Itachi smiled "Nothing Kisame... It's just tiredness."

"It had been a week. Maybe Sasuke'll come now, right?"

"..."

"Itachi?" Kisame looked at him. He smiled faintly.

_Falling asleep already?! _

He carried him to his room and walked out.

_Maybe I have to tell him about this later._

-OoOoO-

Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked around. It was very dark. He couldn't see anything. Then the darkness disappeared into a flash of light... His old friends appeared in front of him, glancing at him with angry expressions.

"Why Sasuke?" Sakura said, tears in her eyes.

"You are nothing." Kiba shook his head.

Lee pointed his finger at him. "Just go back from where you came."

"I can't believe you betrayed us." Tenten looked away.

"You didn't merit my love." Ino said, with a deep voice.

"Troublesome, this is who you are." Shikamaru sighed.

"I hate you!" Hinata clenched her fists, looking away.

Neji glared at him. "You don't merit being a Shinobi of the Leaf."

"Go away..." Chino started walking away.

"Shut up and kill yourself." Kakashi smiled coldly.

"How disappointing." Iruka glanced at him with pitiful eyes.

"I wish you were never born." Naruto grit his teeth, clenching his fists.

Sasuke's eyes widened hearing this. Their words were like daggers that pierced his heart. He runs up to them. He ran as fast as he could. He wished he could be with them. But they went farther and farther from him, till they disappeared with a last say; "You don't even merit existing."

Sasuke fell to his knees, gasping. He saw his family, all his clan glancing at him with the same look.

"Why have you done this?" Mikoto bit her lips.

"You are not worthy of my confidence." Fugaku fixed him with a dark look.

Shisui glared at him. "You don't merit being an Uchila."

"Don't dare approach anyone you sick moron." Obito smiled sarcastically.

Madara smirked. "Go fuck yourself damn brat."

"You're alone now. No one will ever love you. EVER!" Izuna looked away.

"I expected you to do better." Teyaki sighed in disappointment.

Urushi glanced at him, seriously. "You weren't the guy I wanted you to be."

They started disappearing with a last say; "You're not worth staying alive."

Sasuke glanced at them with watering eyes. "WAIT! I DID IT FOR YOU! PLEASE... Wait..."

"Sasuke…" Itachi smiled peacefully.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You... You're smiling?!"

Itachi approached him. He knelt in front of him.

Sasuke cried out in pain and held him tightly, wishing for him not to go. "I... Itachi... Tell me what's happening? They all said I have to die. Do I really have to die?" His tears fell down his face. Itachi wiped it away.

He smiled, caressing his brother's hair, and held him back. "No... Sasuke. You don't have to die. Because I'm here now... And you should know, that no matter what you do, I'll always love you."

He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thanks for being my brother Sasuke…"

He disappeared.

Sasuke felt something warm on him. He slowly opened his eyes... _It was a dream... But I…_

He looks around. He felt someone hugging him...

"N... Naruto…" He said, faintly.

"Sasuke! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Sasuke looked away. He felt tears stream down his face. He couldn't answer.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke hadn't heard him. He rolled his head to the side and slowly sat on the bed. He grabbed ten capsules from the medicines near him, two of each. Then he filled the glass with water. He glanced at it few second, then he approached the medicines. Jiraya glared at him and pushed the medicines and the glass away. Sasuke lowered his head, crying silently.

Naruto glanced at Jiraya, confused. "Why have you done this? He was..."

"He was about to commit suicide."

Naruto's eyes widened. He turned to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke! Is it… True?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He stood up slowly from his bed, but collapsed to his knees, gasping. He was feeling very weak. As that child, which stood helpless in front of his parents' lifeless bodies.

Naruto jumped near him. Jiraya glanced at him with a serious expression. Naruto held Saasuke's hand.

Sasuke lowered his head, smiling sadly. "They said they… They hate me... They wished I wasn't born... I... I have to die... I don't want to live any... Longer... I want to... To disappear…"

Naruto felt his heart breaking. "No... Sasuke... Who said this? Who hates you?"

"You... You said it all... Even my family… I'm not..." Sasuke gasped softly and laid on the floor crying. Naruto glared at him. He felt completely helpless. He just held Sasuke, trying to wipe away his sorrow.

Jiraya glanced at them. _What's the meaning of this? He's…_

Naruto helped Sasuke going back to his bed. "Sasuke. We... We certainly don't hate you! I'll prove it! Now you need to rest. Tomorrow we'll go to the village and we'll meet the others. You'll see it! Nothing had changed!" Sasuke smiled sadly, closing his eyes.

Jiraya approached Naruto. "I'll stay here and watch him." He whispered.

Naruto nodded slowly. He looked at Sasuke few seconds, then walked out of the room.

The rain has finally stopped. He found Sakura in a shop and called her.

"Hi!" She smiled.

Naruto grinned widely. "Hello! I was in the hospital."

Sakura looked away.

He continued. "He... He was about to kill himself, you know?"

She glanced at Naruto few seconds. "R... Really?!"

He nodded again. "Tomorrow, he'll leave the hospital. We'll go to the village and take a walk with him. You want to come?"

Sakura started walking away. "No... I don't want."

Naruto looked away. "Oh... Ok!"

He lowered his head, glaring at the ground. _So, it was true. _

He walks to his house.

-OoOoO-

(9am)Sasuke stands up in front of the hospital, waiting for Naruto to come.

"Hi Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled. "Hi."

"You want to go back to your house?" Sasuke nodded.

They both walked to the Uchila district.

Naruto broke the silence. "You... You don't intend leaving again?! I mean..."

"I…" Sasuke stood up. He sat down on the floor, crying silently. Naruto looked at him with a worried expression. "What... What it is? Sasuke?" Sasuke felt his head aching. Naruto sat down near him. He wiped away his tears and held him. They stayed like that few minutes, till Sasuke relaxed in Naruto's hold.

"I... I don't want to... Before, I just wanted to avenge my clan. But you... All of you, I... I really didn't mean to... Now, I have no reason for doing what I did. I don't want it..." He said.

He held Naruto tightly, as if to prevent him from leaving. Naruto looked at him, sadly.

"Sasuke... I..." He felt himself out of words. He bit his lips and helped him up. "Let's go."

Sasuke nodded and they kept walking.

They entered the Uchila district. Sasuke clenched his fists, remembering what happened years ago. Naruto glanced at him. _Living here alone during all this time... I understand now..._ They arrived at Sasuke's house.

Naruto sighed. "Wow! It looks very dirty right here."

Sasuke smiled and started cleaning. Naruto helped him.

At midday, they finished the cleaning. The house looks perfect. Sasuke walked upstairs to take a shower. Naruto stayed in the living room. He glanced at the photos on the wall.

_So... This is Sasuke's family... His father looks pretty serious. His mother is very beautiful! _

He smiled slightly.

_He and Itachi... They both look very happy together. _

His gaze softened.

_I guess Sasuke was very happy... That's why he said that... I... I now understand…_

After taking a shower, Sasuke went to his room and wore new clothes. He walked downstairs and found Naruto looking at the pictures.

He smiled sadly. "You seem being really thinking."

Naruto smiled. "I guess you were a happy family."

Sasuke laughed. "Actually, I don't remember that."

Naruto glanced at him, confused. "You... You don't remember?!"

"Well, I remember a little! But I think we WERE a 'Happy family'."

Sasuke walked away from Naruto, trying to hide his sadness. "Naruto, Its 2pm. I think you need lunch, right?!"

Naruto nodded slowly.

Sasuke grinned slightly. "You still like Ramen right? You want to come with me? I'll go buy some."

Naruto grinned back. "Sure!"

_He doesn't even remember his family…_

They walked into the village. Sasuke heard the villagers calling him...

_'Murderer' _

_'Criminal' _

_'Shame' _

_'Unfaithful'_

Some threw things at him. Sasuke just dodged, his smile still in place.

"Guess Konoha isn't my home any longer. I'm really happy tomorrow I'll leave with Itachi."

They kept on walking. Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a worried expression. _I have a bad feeling about that._

They entered the store and started shopping. Sasuke brought what do he needed, then he went to pay. The shopkeeper glared at him.

"Uchila Sasuke?!"

"Y... Yes."

"Go find another shop to buy from... I won't give you this."

Naruto glared at him. "Actually... He's just accompanying me, I need this."

"Oh... Naruto-Kun! Sure! Here you are."

"Thank you."

Sasuke smiled and went out with Naruto hearing the shopkeeper saying; "Get out of the village Uchila!"

Naruto sighed, then smiled sadly. "Don't mind him, Sasuke."

Sasuke lowered his head.

"Sasuke..."

"It's alright, Naruto. I merit this... And then... I'm leaving anyway." Naruto bit his lips. They continued walking silently. They went back to Sasuke's house. He prepared the lunch; they both sat in the kitchen eating.

"That's the best meal I'd ever eat! I never knew that you were good cook!"

Sasuke blushed, he lowered his head smiling. "Th... Thank you..."

"It's almost 3 pm! I guess it's time to go meet the others!"

"I… I don't know Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke stood up. He walked to the window and crossed his arms glancing outside. Naruto stood behind him.

"Sasuke?" He said, with a troubled voice.

"Naruto... I'm not used to it. I mean friends stuff and all this... I... I'm scared. I don't even know what a friend is. I always lived alone here. I'm used to being alone! I'm not the kind of guys that talks to everyone like you... I lived to revenge. I forget about anything else. I'm not sure about going there. And then, maybe they don't trust me. Maybe they'll say the same things that the villagers said. I... I won't stand for it anymore! If you think that I shouldn't exist. Then, I better not." Sasuke lowered his head, falling silent.

"Sasuke! I told you they don't hate you. And stop thinking about killing yourself. It's completely meaningless. I'm sure everything will be alright. I know that you lived here alone. That's why, I want to help you." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto?" Sasuke glanced at him, seriously.

"Yes?"

"Are... Are we... Friends? Because, I don't know how friendship does look like." Naruto glanced at him, confused.

Sasuke smiled, lowering his head back. "I'm guessing not... Well… We better go before..."

"Sasuke... Of course we're friends! We're best friends, even!" Naruto interrupted.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you like to be my friend?"

"I don't know! I feel better when I'm with you. It's just that... And then, you cook well." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smiled a little. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure!"

"I love this village! And... Everyone else too! But, I guess they don't like me... Right?!"

"I TOLD YOU THEY DO!" Naruto sighed. "Let's go?"

Sasuke nodded. They walked toward the bridge.

Naruto glanced at him. "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"How does your family is like?"

"I told you I don't remember much about them. My father, Fugaku, he's the Uchila clan leader, he's very serious and he likes discipline. My mother, Mikoto, she's... Well, she's kind and cheerful.. She loved us both, Itachi and I, the same way... Not like my father do. I really do love her. I miss them both. I missed all the clan actually. Living in the Uchila district alone is... Weird. Itachi? I don't know... When I was younger, I loved him more than everyone else. I always wished I can be like him one day. He loved me, and he always tried to protect me."

Naruto nodded. "You know Sasuke, I thought about what did you say in the valley of the end." Sasuke stopped, glaring at the floor.

Naruto just kept walking. "I think that you're... Hey! Where are you?"

"The valley of the... End?!"

Naruto walked back. He saw a sad expression on Sasuke's face.

"What... What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto. All what I said there made no sense... I don't know exactly what happened that day. I felt my hatred and my desire for power rising, when you asked me I... I…"

"It's ok, really! I wanted to fight you anyway!" Naruto giggled. "And then, what did you say made sense. It was true! It made me understand many things. For example, that I knew nothing about you."

Sasuke glanced at him with an innocent expression.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and runs. "Come on! We'll be late!" Sasuke smiled and followed him. Five minutes later, they arrived to the bridge. Everyone was already there.

"HI!" Naruto yelled.

"Hell... Hello Naruto." Kiba saluted.

"Hey! Sasuke is here too!" Naruto glared at him.

"Yeah, right." Kiba looked away.

Naruto sighed and walked near Sakura. "Oi! Sakura!" He grinned.

"Oh! Hi Naruto! Sasuke…" Sasuke smiled. She ignored him and continued talking to Ino.

"Naruto I didn't see you. Good afternoon." Ino smiled.

"And, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Hi." Ino said, coldly.

"Hello..." Sasuke answered.

They walk away.

"Choji, you're eating as usual?!" Naruto giggles.

"What is HE doing here?" Choji pointed at Sasuke.

Shikamaru walked away. Choji glanced at Sasuke a few seconds. Then he kept eating his chips and talking with Naruto. Sasuke went near Lee and Neji.

"Hi…" He greeted.

"Listen, Sasuke. I'll tell it straight... I don't trust you and I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. But, because you're Naruto's friendliest, I won't be hurting you. Just go and do as if you were dead." Neji explained.

"Indeed, dear enemy. Your betrayal is unforgivable. And no one loves you here, I'll suggest you something; Go. Away. From. Konoha." Lee added.

They both walked away.

Hinata approached him slowly. "H... Hello Sasuke-Kun... I... I'm glad you're fine."

Sasuke saluted back.

Néji grabbed her hand, glaring at Sasuke. "What's the matter with you Hinata? Don't ever talk to him again. EVER!"

She looked at Sasuke with a sad look and walked away with Néji. Sasuke stood there, alone. He smiled sadly. _I'm alone as usual… Maybe... That... That will be the best situation for everyone._ He approached Naruto but Shino jumped on him making them both fall to the ground. Everyone looked at them, surprised. Shino slapped Sasuke violently. "I know you were about to attack Naruto! Admit it!"

"I... I was about to tell him Th... That I'm going back home."

"Liar!" He slapped him again.

Sasuke glanced at him, confused. "But... It's the truth! I don't even have my Sharingan on. And I'm not allowed to use my chakra."

Shino stood up, kicking his stomach. "Okay then, have a nice day... Sasuke."

Sasuke coughed blood. He lay on the floor, hearing the others saying the classic say.

_'Idiot' _

_'Murder' _

_'Shame' _

_'Burden' _

_'Mistake'_

Sasuke lowered his head, smiling slightly. _Exactly how do the others think. It's alright..._ He felt someone helping him up.

"Naruto! You're helping him! Helping that monster who was about to kill you?!" The others yelled.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Naruto... They're right... Thanks for trying to help but... I'll just go back home if you need me."

He pushed himself off Naruto's hold and leaned on the trees. He then ran away.

Naruto glared at them…

"What happened to you guys? Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura looked away.

Naruto grit his teeth. "How dare you say that you love Sasuke? Ino! HOW YOU DARE AND SAY THAT YOU LOVE SASUKE?!" Ino and Sakura glanced at each other. "How dare you all do this to him? You know what he told me about you? He LOVES you, all of you! He... He protected you from Itachi few days ago! Itachi could have killed all of us! But, Sasuke prevented that from happening! You treated him as if he was a slave! Do you realize that he almost killed himself because of you! DO YOU KNOW IT? NO! You don't! All, what do you know, is torturing him with your creepy words!"

_Sasuke lowered his head and stopped walking. Tears ran down his face. He gasped and fell to his knees. He felt everyone's words slowly piercing his heart, torturing him… He felt an incredible pain… The pain of being left behind… With no one holding him and telling him everything will be alright… He grits his teeth forcing himself to stand up. Thoughts and memories fought in his minds… Until him arriving at a final decision…_

"You treat him as a monster! But YOU are the monsters! Sure! You never knew what loneliness is! You all have families! Friends! You have guys that care about you. Who become worried when you come home late! BUT HIM! He doesn't know even what it is to be loved! I had the chance to be pushed away from the darkness inside of me with his and your help. But him! He has nothing! He needs you! But you throw him away! How discussing... I'm leaving!"

Naruto started walking away, feeling his anger rising.

"Naruto..." Sakura stood near him.

"Shut up Sakura... Actually, you weren't different. You're just a hypocrite girl. But nothing above that..." Naruto fixed her with a dark look, then disappeared...

They stared at each other in confusion…

Naruto walked to Sasuke's house. He knocked on the door, then he pushed it open. _The door?! Open? He's not used to that. _

"Sasuke? You're there?" He yelled.

He got no answer.

He entered Sasuke's bedroom. There he found a letter, on the desk. He starts reading it.

_**Naruto, thank you for being my friend. Now I know what friendship looks like. I don't remember a lot about my past. But I'll say, that this day was the best! I felt my life going well, for once. But now, I want to end this. Nobody cares anyway, right? It's not really their fault! After what happened, I wasn't surprised to see that. So... Don't be mad at them. Naruto... Please...**_

_**-Sasuke-**_

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. _He's going to... No... NO! If he anything happen I'll never forgive them... I have to... I have to find him before it's too late!_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

_..._

_What Naruto is afraid of?_

_What's the hidden behind Sasuke's letter?_

_What will happen later?_

_..._

**Next chapter of Tears 'n' Blood**

**The new house**

* * *

><p>- Wish you liked this chapter!<p>

- I'm really, really sorry if you found a spelling mistake somewhere. I read the chapter several times and I thought it was enough reviewed before the post, but sometimes something may be unseen, so please forgive about it.

- Review please! _:)_


	4. Chapter 4

**I **don't know why this chapter was longer to correct**... **

**T**hank you for your reviews**! **_:)_

**A**nyway**! H**ere's the new chapter**!**

**H**ave a nice reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Tears 'n' Blood<strong>

**CHPATER 4**

**The new house**

**...**

(8pm) Naruto runs into Konoha's streets. He saw a light glow coming from the beach. He ran faster.

_Sasuke please don't! _

The light faded away slowly, then it appeared again. Naruto walked closer and hid between the trees, trying to understand.

Sasuke was standing on a rock in the middle of the sea... The waves crash on it violently as its greenish blue fades slowly into the white spray. A strong wind blows making the beach shaking. Naruto glanced at Sasuke in confusion. _Why would he... Come over here?_

A blue lightening appeared Sasuke's hand. He smiled as it fades away few more seconds. He started panting and fell to his knees. He felt himself going out of Chakra. "I... Still... Need... More..." He muttered.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. _More of what? _

He activated his Sharingan and coughed blood.

"S... Still more..." He glared at the sky as grey clouds started forming... He smiled and grabbed Shurikens. He started cutting himself, screaming in pain.

_What the hell is he doing? I better hurry before… _Naruto tried to go closer, but found a barrier preventing him from approaching. He couldn't pass to the other side. His eyes widened, realizing what's going on. _No... SASUKE! _

"The... The last one. Watch me... Mother!" Sasuke's panting hardened.

_The last one?! MOTHER? NO! _

Blood runs to slowly fuse with the water... A lightening dragon appeared from between the clouds.

"What's going on?" A voice came from behind Naruto.

All the others were there too.

"I'm really happy that you're here!" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto to disappoint. And we're especially sorry about what we did before. We came to apologize. What is he doing here, training?" Sakura asked.

"Suicide." Neji glared at the rock.

"WHAT?" Ino shouted.

"He's going to suicide don't you see?! He is not allowed to use Ninjutsu, remember?! He used many techniques now. He has cuts. Plus, his active Sharingan. He's standing there. And then... There's a barrier here, we can't pass." Neji explained.

"How did you come here?" Naruto asked.

"We were heading toward Sasuke's house. But, we saw these grey clouds. It came from all sudden! So..." Lee was interrupted, as the lightening dragon flew from the clouds and floated around Sasuke... The others glanced at the scene.

"The last one... Just... Just you wait... Mother."

A tear ran down Sasuke's face.

"Thank you... Everyone..." Their eyes widened hearing what did he said.

He slowly stood up and started walking forward. He ordered the dragon to crash on the water surface. _Kirin..._ The dragon crashes on it as a blast burst, the water exploded from the it to turn into rain...

Sasuke smiled peacefully.

"Thank you..."

He gasped softly closing his eyes and fell forward, dive into the water.

Naruto saw tears glittering in the dark, the barrier disappeared. He glanced at the sea few seconds, his eyes widened, realizing what did just happen.

"SASUKE!" He yelled.

He plunged into the water, trying to find him.

"Let's help Naruto. We need to find Sasuke before it's too late!"

Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shino and Shikamaru followed Naruto.

Sakura glanced in front of her, her eyes wide in shock. _Sasuke... Please..._

She found a book on the sand... She opened it and saw a photo of the beach; it looked exactly the same.

_The last drawing... The last day... _

She bit her lips and hugged the book crying.

_He really thought of doing it! He.. He's really hurt!_

-OoOoO-

Itachi went to Tsunade's office. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki uniform, but normal clothes, without the headband... He asked her about Sasuke.

"He was about of the hospital today. He's with Naruto." She informed.

Itachi nodded, then he when out searching for Naruto. He passed by the beach and saw Sakura and the other girls. He approached Sakura.

"Hi." He said.

"H... Hello." Sakura looked away. I can't tell him about THIS!

Ino, Tenten and Hinata prepared to fight.

"It's ok, there's no need to fight. I just came here to ask you about Sasuke. He isn't in his house, nor Naruto's."

The girls froze. "You... Your brother, s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s..." Hinata bit her lips.

"Sasuke?!" Tenten finished Hinata's words.

"T... T... T.. Why are you looking for s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s..." Ino coughed nervously.

"Sasuke.." Tenten finished Ino's words.

Itachi rolled his head to the side. "You're acting very weird. Anyway... I'm looking for him. I just want to know if you had seen him."

"Um... Eh..." Sakura looked away.

Choji swam to the surface. "INO! I can't find him, its dark underwater!" He yelled.

"Naruto and Neji are still searching!" Shikamaru accompanied him and they walked toward the beach.

Itachi's eyes widened hearing everything. "Him... Who?"

Sakura closed her eyes lowering her head. She gave the book to Itachi.

_This drawing... The... The last day?!_

"He, he tried to suicide. He used a barrier to prevent us from interfering. Meanwhile, he... He..." Sakura clenched her fists, unable to explain. She just said; "The boys, went to find him."

She paused again. "He said something about his mother. I couldn't hear everything, the sound and the thunder light were strong! I..." She bit her lips, clenching her fists.

Mother?! Why would he... Itachi lowered his head.

"It's all our fault, we treated him in a really bad way. We didn't know the truth! Then he... He has decided... Do this.." Hinata lowered her head.

Itachi disappeared, plunged into the water, tears burning in his eyes. This time... NO! I'm sure he's alright... He's alright..

"We have to report this to Tsunade." Ino said.

"I will go tell her." Shino offered. He disappeared.

The others glanced at the sea, falling silent, waiting...

-OoOoO-

Eyes half closed, he glanced at the surface. He felt himself going farther from it. _I guess this is it... I want to die... Please... Make it fast.. Naruto... Itachi... Forgive me... P... Please._ He gasped, breathing the water. He closed his eyes, started losing consciousness.

Naruto jumped out of the sea. He ran away from his friend, to escape their questions. He glanced at the water, bit his lips. He felt his heart aching. This time... He's... He's... I couldn't save him... He sat on the sand, his back leaning on a rock. A soft wind blew. He lowered his head hugging his legs. I... Couldn't...

Meanwhile, Itachi swims into the water. He starts to feel his brother's chakra, he could barely feel it. But thanks to his high sensorial skills, he found Sasuke floating in the depths of the water. Itachi swam faster, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and swam back to the surface. He carried him to the others. They sigh in relief.

"How did you find him?" Lee asked, amazed.

Itachi started walking away, ignoring the question. "Please take care of Sasuke." He glanced at them, seriously.

"A... Alright." He don't seem in the mood for questions... Geez.

Itachi lowered his head and disappeared. He searched for Naruto and found him later, still where he was. He stood above on the top of the rock, fixing him with an emotionless expression. He closed his eyes, rolling his head backward. Naruto lowered his head, not knowing about his presence. "I just wanted him... To be happy." He clenched his fists. "But... I made the pain worse." His tears feel discreetly. "Maybe... He's happy now..."

Itachi's gaze softened, smiled... "Stop your drama, will you?"

Naruto glanced above him. He jumped up in surprise. "Wh... WHAT?"

Itachi pointed at the others. "I found him, he's there."

Naruto lowered his head, smiling nervously. "AND YOU TOLD ME THAT NOW!"

Itachi jumped on the sand. "Please take care of my brother till I come back."

Naruto nodded slowly, then shook his head. "No wait! Don't go yet..."

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"I want to know the truth, about Sasuke." Naruto glanced at him with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened in his past? I want to know about it!"

Itachi looked away. "I don't really know about that. I left him since he was eight... But... I have to say, that even being his brother. I... Sasuke became a new person for me. Well, maybe it's normal for a teenager, even though... Well... I'm sure he's still the same Sasuke that I used to know, sensible, innocent and kind. It's just that now, he's more complicated. He doesn't show his real self, his emotions, always trying to hide it, as if it was a crime." He lowered his head. "I can't blame him for that, though... Me; the cause of all the pain."

Naruto looked at him with a sad expression. "Itachi... He will be fine!" He said, trying to comfort him.

Itachi bit his lips clenching his fists. "Y... Ye-" His eyes widen as he glanced at the trees behind. Naruto glanced at him in confusion. "What is it?!" Itachi glared at it and disappeared. _Fine, fine! I got it! Asshole..._

"Ok! Later, Itachi! Don't worry about Sasuke!" Naruto grinned and walked toward the others. He lowered his head as his grin fades away slowly.

(Meanwhile) Sakura and Ino started healing Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura whispered, glancing at him, waiting for a reply.

"Can you, hear me?" She insisted, but got no answer. She stopped healing, his wounds were healed. Naruto knelt near him. "Sasuke! Oi, teme! Wake up!" He placed his hand on his forehead. _No fever… _

"N... Naruto…" They heard a faint voice.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a worried look. "Hey! Sasuke you're..."

"Can... Can I... Ask you... Something."

"What is it?"

Sasuke bit his lips holding Naruto's hands, loosely."K... Kill… Me... Please.."

Naruto's eyes widened, he slapped Sasuke violently, making him cough blood.

"DON'T DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" He yelled.

Sasuke lowered his head, gasping, eyes watering. Naruto bit his lips, he held him in his hand softly. "Sasuke. I didn't mean to..." Sasuke smiled. He shook his head, crying silently. "But... I just want the others to... Be happy. I want the villagers to be happy! They said they hate me. That I... Should disappear." He slowly stood up.

Sakura hugged him from behind, his eyes widen.

"Sasuke, Sasuke please forgive me for being that rude to you..."

He smiled, "Never mind it, Sakura. You did what did you had to do, after all... And I better do what I..."

He walked away from Sakura and activated his Sharingan. Sakura wanted to stop him, but couldn't, as if her body was paralysed. Sasuke formed a hand seal and lightening appeared in his left hand. He gasped, feeling everything going darker...

"Sasuke, I won't let you do this..."

He moaned softly falling forward. Naruto caught him. "Even if I have to stay and guard you every day and every night to stop you from thinking like this, I'll do it. Because I made a promise." Sasuke's look softened. _He... Does he care about... Me?!_ He smiled peacefully, falling into the darkness.

"Sasuke?" Naruto glanced at him. He smiled sadly. _He may be tired after all this..._ He carried him and glanced at the others. "I'll take him to my house. After a few more days, Itachi will come and they will leave. So he won't be compelled to search for his brother, ok?"

They nodded. Naruto grinned and disappeared.

The clouds slowly faded away...

-OoOoO-

(2am) Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. _Where.. Where am I?_

"Good morning, sleepyhead! Or maybe good night..." A voice came from the room's door.

"Naruto... Where... Where am I?"

Naruto grinned. "We're at my house."

Sasuke glanced at him a few seconds. "What happened? I don't remember."

"Well, you tried to... Kill yourself. But we saved you. You fainted, and I brought you here."

Sasuke nodded slowly, he looked at the window.

Naruto approached him slowly. "Sasuke... Promise me you won't harm yourself again. Everyone was worried to death, you know?"

Sasuke lowered his head, staying silent.

Naruto glared at him. "DO IT!" He insisted.

"I… I..."

Naruto's anger rises. He jumped on Sasuke and stared at him, seriously. Sasuke's heart beats fastened. _He's going to do it. He's going to do it. HE'S GOING TO DO IT! _

"NO!" He yelled and jumped off the bed, pushing Naruto to the floor. He set in the corner of the room, holding his legs.

"No again, not again, not again!" He muttered.

Naruto glanced at him, confused. He walks toward him. "Not again... What?" Sasuke stood up, his eyes wide in fear. He stood in front of the window. Naruto stood a few meters away, he walked closer to him. "Sasuke..."

"NO! DON'T PLEASE!" Sasuke was about to jump from the window.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No! STOP! WAIT!" He grabbed Sasuke by his arm. They both sat on the floor. Sasuke glanced in front of him. His eyes watered. "Y... Y... You... You..." He started crying. Naruto hadn't understood anything. He just wrapped his arms around his body, trying to comfort him. They stayed like that few seconds until Sasuke relaxed in Naruto's hold.

Naruto held his hand. "Sasuke... Sorry... But dammit, I always get angry with you! Because... I didn't want you to be hurt like yesterday! You're... My best friend, remember?! Well... This is what best friends do. They always look for each one's happiness and..." Sasuke looked at him. Naruto smiled. "Now, tell me... What's the matter?" Sasuke lowered his head. "I… I'm scared."

"From what?"

"I thought you would do like... Like Orochimaru did."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Eh?!"

He stood up. "EH!"

He hit his head against the wall. "EHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He stood back coughing nervously. Sasuke glanced at him, confused to his reaction.

"Sasuke, there's no way I can hurt you that way... Stop being such an idiot!" Naruto said, disgusted.

Sasuke lowered his head. "Yes. Thank you... Naruto."

"Sasuke, will you just promise me that?" Naruto repeated.

Sasuke bit his lips, looking away. "I... I don't know."

"Sasuke... Please... Just... Just do it." Naruto insisted.

"Ok, I promise."

Naruto smiled. He held Sasuke, whispering in his ear. "Thank you… Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled back, he closed his eyes. Naruto helped him to stand up. He grinned. "Well, this wasn't the right moment to wake up, you know?! It's really early. I recommend you to go back to sleep." He giggled and walked out of the room. "Good night, Sasuke." He closed the door and went to bed. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room. He glanced at the sky. _What... What's happening to me? I_ _can't understand. What's going on? _

He glared at the sky when a red lightening flashed into it.

_Lightening... At this weather?! _

Rain started falling…

-OoOoO-

(9 am) Naruto and Sasuke walked toward the village. Hearing the same words from the villagers, Sasuke hid his face between his hands. _Never mind them, never mind them, you promised Naruto... _

Seeing Kiba, Shino and Hinata, Sasuke hid behind Naruto. Naruto looked at him, sadly.

Kiba laughed and grabbed Sasuke by his hand. "Stop acting like a child scary cat! Stop-"

"Being a monster... Right?" Kiba's body froze. Sasuke's eyes burned with tears, he lowered his head.

"I... I was about to say, stop being so shy and reserved. R-Rather come with us! We're going to meet the others."

"Please, don't be sad Sasuke-Kun! We didn't mean to... To hurt you... We're really sorry." Hinata smiled softly.

Shino walked toward him. He whispered in his ear. "S... Sorry..." Sasuke smiled. He wiped away his tears. "It's ok."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. _What's with that smile?! _

Kiba grinned, he walked with him and the others toward the restaurant. There, they found Ino, Shikamaru and Choji eating ships, grilling meat, salad, ramen and drinks…

"Hey guys!" Kiba saluted.

"Oh! Hi!" Ino grinned.

Sasuke started walking away.

_**'What is **__**HE**__** doing here' **_

_Yes, what am I doing here._

"SASUKEEE!" Ino yelled his name, jumping on him.

Sasuke froze, trying not to fall. Too late, he already did, Ino on the top of him.

"Gotcha! Yes!" She grinned widely. "See that forehead!"

Sakura stood in front of her, her eyes burning with anger. "YOU'LL PAY FOR IT INO-PIG!"

She jumped on her, and the usual fight began. Sasuke took a deep breath, -still- under them.

"S-Sakura.. I-Ino.." He whispered.

"Hey, stop that! You're killing him!" Naruto said.

They grinned and helped Sasuke up, then sit near the others around the table.

**Note: Kiba/Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata/Ino/Choji/Shino and Shikamaru are in the restaurant.**

"So, Sasuke! Do you feel better?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, much better..."

Shikamaru glanced at him a few seconds. "Why... Why you did that?"

"Did... What?" Sasuke glanced at him.

"You know, yesterday night! You almost died. You tried to suicide, but Itachi saved you..." Naruto grimaced, looking at Shikamaru.

"I... Itachi? Itachi was there?" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Yes! He was really worried about you, you know?" Ino added.

"I… I see." Sasuke stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"You shouldn't have asked him that question."

Shikamaru sighed. "He hadn't answered, as usual."

Naruto glared at the floor. "Well, he did that because he was hurt, hurt about all what you have said." He paused.

Everyone glanced at each other, confused.

He continued. "Do you know that after what happened, Orochimaru tried to kill him? He kidnapped him... Only Itachi, Kakashi, Sakura and I know about this."

"Wh... What?"

Naruto told them the whole story. "… And that's why he was more hurt when heard you saying that to him..."

They nodded.

Naruto sighed. "We better find with him, to avoid having him dead or something."

They nodded, again.

"It would be better than watching Choji eating everything."

Choji glared at Shikamaru. "Hey!"

They laughed and walked out.

-OoOoO-

Sasuke got nowhere to go. He just walked among the streets, found himself in front of the Uchila district's gate. He pushed the door and walked in. His body started shaking, passing every second there... He entered his house and went upstairs, he lay on his bed, closing his eyes, thinking...

"Coming here, alone, in your condition... Is a bad idea, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes flashed open in surprise. _This... Voice... Whose is it? _

He jumped from his bed quickly, tried to escape, but his body was paralysed. He glanced behind. He glared at the long dark haired, masked guy sitting on the window.

"Who... Who are you?" He asked, hesitatingly.

He heard a soft laugh. "I won't blame you, for not knowing me..." The man jumped from the window into the room. "After all, nobody does, normally..." He spoke, calmly and deeply.

Sasuke grit his teeth, forcing himself to do hand seals.

"No, no, no..." He gasped as chains wrapped around his wrists.

"Show more respect, to your former clan leader..."

_Former... C-Clan leader?!_ Sasuke's eyes widen. _Could he be..._

"Uchila… M... M... Madara?!"

"Ding!" Madara smirked, rolling his head to the side.

Sasuke gasped in shock. "No... No! It can't be you... You were-"

He screamed as red lightening crashed on him. "Wrong answer... Sa. Su. Ke." Madara's smirk widens, the lightening disappeared. "I'm alive, you see..."

He walked a step forward. "But... You don't seem that happy to see me."

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't care! Why are you… Here? What do you want?"

Madara sighed. "Itachi isn't doing his missions, Pein is getting angry... So, I asked him to take care of this matter... I think he needs a punishment." He smiled. "Right?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _P... Punishment?!_

"I'll take your silence as a yes... And... Start the punishment." Madara activated his eternal Mangekiou Sharingan, Sasuke's body froze.

_**-Genjutsu-**_

_Sasuke opened his eyes. He was chained to a wall. He saw those he loved and knew looking at him with anger and hate. The same words came to his ears._

_'Idiot' _

_'Cruel' _

_'Criminal' _

_'Shame' _

_'Fault' _

_'Selfish' _

_'Murderer' _

_Even Itachi and Naruto were glancing at him with the same look. Their words tortured him, as if it were daggers thrown at him. And actually, real daggers were piercing his body. His eyes widened. He screamed in pain. He heard evil laughs. Everyone disappeared. He was alone. He saw that night again. He saw his parents looking at him with anger and disappoint._

_'You weren't able to defeat yourself, nor your family or your clan' _

_'You don't merit being an Uchila'_

_'You really should have died with us.'_

_'A coward as you isn't even worth living or dying...' _

_Sasuke lowered his head, he saw blood, much blood on the chains, slowly dripping toward the black floor... More daggers were thrown at him. He felt the metallic taste of blood on his lips. Then he saw nothing but darkness, he heard voices. _

_"You're alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, Sasuke... Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone..." _

_He heard a loud laugh... Then more laughs..._

_"Nobody wants you. They wished you were dead, not born. They wished for you to go away from this world, to disappear."_

_More laughs..._

_More daggers..._

_"You are and will always be alone... Alone... Alone... Alone... Alone... Alone..."_

_More laughs... It went louder..._

_"Nobody will ever love you. They're all lying to you! You're alone... Sasuke."_

_More daggers pierced his body... _

_The chains were unlocked. _

_Everyone surrounded him again... Saying the same things..._

_Over and over..._

_"You'll stay under this Genjutsu for the next 24 hours..."_

_A. Lo. Ne._

_More laughs..._

_**-Out of the Genjutsu-**_

A faint line of blood runs from the corner of Sasuke's lips. His eyes widened slowly. He felt his heart aching like hell. Madara smiled, placing his fingers on his chin. "Have fun. Sa. Su. Ke." He laughed and disappeared. _This was your first punishment, Itachi... Next time..._

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, frozen...

-OoOoO-

"He may be here."

Naruto walks in the Uchila district with the others. They closed the gate and walked in.

"Wow! It's really big right here! I never came before." Choji said, amazed.

"Where is the house?" Shino asked.

"A little further, his father is the clan leader you know?" Naruto informed.

"Oh, that's... Great? I mean, maybe the right word is... _WAS_ the clan leader." Ino corrected.

"Yes…"

"This place is really wide! I never visited the Uchila district before. They always said it's a prevented place for children, so I couldn't enter." Hinata said, glancing around.

"And? Sasuke lives here, right? But it's kinda weird... He must feel alone. After all, every part of this district can remind him of his past... " Neji added.

Naruto lowered his head. "Yes." _I understand… _

"That might be really weird." Choji repeated.

"No, it might be extremely hard. No one can stand such cruelty. It's… Incredible. It's good that he hadn't gone crazy because of this." Sakura smiled sadly.

They fell silent few seconds, until they reached Sasuke's house.

"Wow! Well, that's a great house!" Ino grinned.

They laughed and went in, the house looked calm and silent.

Kiba sighed. "I can sense his chakra. He's here, but where... The house is _really_ big.."

"Yes."

Naruto and the others walked into the living room. "Sasuke, where are-"

A horrible scream came from somewhere in the house. Their eyes widened..

"This voice.. It's.." Hinata glanced at them with a worried expression.

"SASUKE! Where are you?"

They get no answer.

"Sasuke!"

Kiba started feeling his chakra, which led them to Sasuke's bedroom. Naruto opened the door quickly, he saw Sasuke lying on the ground, unconscious. He jumped near him and placed him in a sitting position.

"Sasuke! Wake up, please!" He shakes his shoulder gently, but gets no answer. Sasuke's body leaned backward. He panted heavily, murmured things that they couldn't understand.

"Sakura, can you heal him?"

"I don't know, he doesn't seem injured." Sakura glanced at Sasuke in confusion.

Naruto bit his lips, he glanced the line of blood slowly running from the corner of his lips. "And… And this blood?" He asked.

"I'll deal with this." Hinata activated her _Byakugan_. She glanced at Sasuke few seconds, then her eyes returned back to normal. "He… He doesn't have any injuries. But.. His chakra is unstable. As if... As if…"

"He's under a Genjutsu." Shino interrupted.

Naruto glanced at him, shocked. "A… A Genjutsu?! For how long time it may last?"

"That depends on the Genjutsu user. But, generally it might be about 24 hours." Shino explained.

Naruto nodded.

"No... It's... No... NO!" Sasuke gasped, blood ran from his mouth. Naruto looked at the others with a sad look.

Kiba sighed. "Well.. We have to go now, Tsunade asked us for a mission, later!"

Naruto nodded.

Kiba and his group started walking away. Ino and Sakura left for the hospital. The others went back to the restaurant… Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He carried him to his bed and glanced at him. _Who would use a Genjutsu?! I can only be an Uchila. Itachi? No… Impossible… Then… Who?!_

(1pm) Naruto sighed. He glanced at Sasuke few seconds. He wanted to go to the training grounds, he wanted to train and meet the others, but he promised Itachi. And he should watch Sasuke, to make sure he won't be harmed.

"You must feel bored." A voice came from outside. It was Itachi, sitting on the window, smiling at him.

"Actually, a little, yes..." Naruto laughed nervously.

Itachi returned to his emotionless expression. He stared at Sasuke, staying silent. "What happened to him? Is he still asleep?!" He asked.

"No… Not really." Naruto told him about what did happen.

"A... Genjutsu?!" Itachi glared at Sasuke, clenching his fists.

"So he did it, such a-"

He saw Naruto glancing at him, confused. "Do you know who did that? Itachi?"

Itachi smiled at him. "Naruto, I finished what I have to do, I can stay here..."

"Okay then, later!" Naruto disappeared. _There's no need to insist there…_

Itachi walked near his brother, he removed his cloak and sat near his bed. He grit his teeth punching the wall. _Son of a bitch, he really did it.._

-OoOoO-

(4pm) Sasuke woke up. He felt all his body aching. He stood up slowly and walked toward the hallway.

_**'You're alone Sasuke, they lied to you'**_

He screamed placing his hand on his chest feeling an incredible pain.

_**'You're alone. They all hate you.'**_

"NO! STOP!" He fell to the ground crying out in pain. Itachi appeared in front of him. He knelt near him, glancing at him with a worried expression.

"Sasuke… Calm down, please..." He him Sasuke tightly. "Don't worry, I'm here..." Sasuke hugged him back crying silently. Itachi smiled, he ran a hand into Sasuke's hair. They stayed like that few minutes until Sasuke stopped crying. He glanced at his brother. "I… I thought... You hated me..."

Itachi felt his heart breaking, he glanced at his brother, not knowing what to answer.

"S… Sasuke…" He bit his lips, clenching his fists.

Sasuke lowered his head.

"I… I have to tell you the truth." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "The… Truth?!"

"Yes. Sasuke, look into my eyes."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

_**-Genjutsu-**_

_Sasuke looked in front of him and saw Itachi. Itachi's… Memories?!_

_"Itachi!" Danzou said. "You have to kill your whole clan to keep the village in peace and out of danger. We know about the coup d'etat that the Uchilas are organizing against us. We can't allow this!" _

_Itachi lowered his head, keeping his silence. _

_"If you don't, the whole village will be destroyed. Many innocent lives will be wasted. You know more than I do the great powers that the Uchilas' posses. The whole village would be at war. And I know how much you do hate this… War. If you want peace, you need to pay its price. This is it, kill them, ALL."_

_Itachi disappeared._

_(The same night) Itachi killed every member of his clan. He walked into the last house; his. He found his father and mother sitting in the living room, he appeared silently behind them._

_"I see.. So, you have chosen the other side." Fugaku said, calmly._

_"Father.." Itachi bit his lips._

_"You don't need to explain Itachi, we understand..." Mikoto glanced in front of her, seriously._

_"Our pain will be over after a few seconds, but yours... Will be __tracking __you till the end of your life."_

_Itachi grimaced rising his Katana with his both hands, tears dropped slowly._

_"Our thoughts are different. Even though, I'm proud of you, Itachi.." Fugaku closed his eyes. "Just... Promise us one thing."_

_Itachi gritted his teeth, unable to speak. _

_Fugaku continued. "Sasuke… Take good care of him. Please, Itachi…"_

_Itachi gasped crying silently, he raised his Katana. "I will.." _

_After that…_

_Blood ran on the ground…_

_Itachi rushed to the Hokage's tower. _

_He created a clone which went to Danzou. The clone glared at him with blood red eyes. _

_"If you touch one hair of Sasuke, I won't let you live one more second..." He warned. _

_Danzou glared at the clone cursing. _

_Itachi found the Hokage, he knelt behind him. "H… Hokage-sama..." _

_The Hokage nodded. "I know, you did a great job Itachi. But.. I had no choice, you're on the most wanted ninja list, internationally. Your photo and information about you are in the bingo book... "_

_"Hokage-sama… I came here to ask you if… Can you please take care of Sasuke? I'll leave to join an organization called Akatsuki. So, I can't go back to Konoha and especially not right now. Please, take care of Sasuke in my absence."_

_The Hokage nodded. "Your brother will grow up and be a Shinobi of the leaf. But, I can never erase the hate that he'll feel for you." _

_Itachi lowered his head. "I'm ready to assume it." _

_He stood up. _

_"Thank you, Hokage-Sama." _

_He disappeared._

_**-End of Genjutsu-**_

Itachi shut his _Sharingan_, tears fell down his face. Sasuke glanced at him, in a complete chock.

"Itachi! Why... Why you... You hid this from me?!" He held Itachi, hiding his face in his chest. He smiled sadly. They stayed like that few minutes, falling silent.

"I couldn't do it. You wouldn't understand! You were too young and fragile." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke's gaze softened.

"You would never do the same thing that you did at the beach… Right?!" Itachi asked.

"No... Now I know the truth. Thanks for telling me, everything..."

Itachi smiled. Sasuke wiped away his tears, then grinned. "Don't be sad, Itachi! I'm there! I will never let you suffer anymore…" Itachi's eyes widen. _Th… That grin… He's…_ He grinned back back, caressing Sasuke's hair. They both laughed.

Itachi helped Sasuke getting up. "Now, we're leaving Konoha." He smiled.

Sasuke nodded and he walked away.

A half an hour later, he stood up in the house's entrance, looked around.

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smiled sadly. He shook his head. "Maybe… I'll miss this place. "

Itachi smiled. "Me too…"

Sasuke felt his heart aching. "Why can't we stay here?"

Itachi sighed. "I have missions Sasuke. And if I don't do it, you know what will happen. I won't allow that."

Sasuke bit his lips "You're busy, then..." He looked away.

Itachi hugged him and kissed his cheek. "When it comes to you, it's never the case. I won't make the same mistakes twice."

Sasuke smiled, he nodded.

They started walking toward Konoha's gates.

-OoOoO-

(9pm) Naruto entered Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke!" He called.

He gets no answer.

He found a note in the living room.

_Naruto, thank you for caring about me. I own you that. But now, I left Konoha with Itachi this afternoon. I will miss this place too much, you know? But... For now, I found out about many things and... I… I really need to go. Don't you worry, I'll be fine! Itachi will take care of me. _

Naruto found a drawing with the letter, the drawing of him and all his friends, laughing and smiling. Naruto grinned, then he walked out of the house. _Fine, have fun…_

On his way back home, he met Sakura. She smiled seeing him.

"So, you were in Sasuke's house, right? How is he?"

"He left Konoha."

"What?"

"Look." He gave her the letter and the drawing; she smiled and glanced at Naruto. "I wish he'll be happy with Itachi."

"He _WILL_!" Naruto grinned and continued walking with Sakura.

-OoOoO-

(11pm) Itachi and Sasuke reached Itachi's house. They walked in and found Kisame sitting in the living room. Seeing them, he jumped in front of Sasuke.

"Hey!" Kisame

"No, No, NO! The water! " Sasuke was about to run out of the house, he was held back by Itachi. Trying to hide his laugh, Itachi placed him in front of Kisame, placing his hands on his shoulder, to make sure he won't run away again. "He's not going to harm you Sasuke, don't worry."

"Oh… Hello..." Sasuke smiled shyly and hid behind his brother. Kisame raised an eyebrow. "This is your brother?! I think he has hit his head somewhere."

Itachi coughed nervously. "Just get used… Kisame. "

"Oh! I'm okay with that! I don't want to have two _Itachis_ hanging in the house." Kisame giggled, hitting Sauke's back. "Come on, little one!"

Itachi smiled, they sat in the living room. Kisame glanced at Sasuke. _He looks exactly like Itachi, the same black hair, black eyes, the same body... Even if Sasuke is a little shorter… And certainly not the same personality. _

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I, I… My…" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"What's your name dammit!" Kisame insisted.

"S… Sasuke."

"Ok… How old are you?" Kisame asked, again.

"I… I don't remember." Sasuke bit his lips.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke with a worried look. "Sasuke, your age is 15."

"Oh, yes, right! I forgot.. I do not really care about this." Sasuke laughed nervously.

"What are the Jutsu you use?! Mines are Suiton Jutsu." Kisame asked, once more.

"I use… Katon and Raiton Justus." Sasuke

"Oh, that's great!" Kisame smirked.

Sasuke lowered his head.

Kisame continued talking. "Will you…"

"Sasuke..." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke looked at him, confused. "You look tired. If you want, you can go to rest."

Sasuke nodded. He walked upstairs. Making sure he's enough away, Itachi stared at Kisame, his smile slowly fading away. "Kisame, the only thing he is allowed to use is Taijutsu. He's banned from using Ninjutsu or Sharingan, and especially right now." He looked away. "He… Tried to kill himself a few days ago, by trying to drown himself. From there, things have gone worse."

Kisame smirked. "Wow! I love this boy, that's a great way to do things! The water, yes…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, just don't ask him to show you his techniques. From now until a few more weeks." Kisame nodded…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

_..._

_What will happen in the new house ?_

_What will be Orochimaru's new plan?_

_What will Itachi do?_

_..._

**Next chapter of Tears 'n' Blood**

**A friend's death**

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>ish you liked**! ^^**

**R**eview please**! **_:D_


	5. Chapter 5

**I** wish you like the previous chapter**!**

**H**ere's the next**!**

**H**ave a nice reading**!** _:D_

* * *

><p><strong>TEARS<strong>** 'N' ****BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 5**

**A friend's death**

**...**

(6am) Sasuke woke up. He took a shower and wore new clothes. He went downstairs and found Kisame.

"Wow!" Kisame sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"You look cute."

Sasuke blushed, looking away.

Kisame smirked, amused. "Kidding, your breakfast is ready."

Sasuke entered the kitchen. "Where is Itachi?" He asked.

"Oh, he's on a mission, he left two hours ago."

Sasuke lowered his head and walked out of the kitchen. "Thanks for the breakfast."

He glanced outside from the window. His look softened. _Snowing... It's really, beautiful… _He grabbed his book and ran out. He set on a rock in front of the house and started looking around, it was all white. Sasuke laughed in pleasure, he closed his eyes rolling his head backward. He wanted to feel the cold of the snow, its warmth in its cold… Hear the faint sound of the wind slowly caressing his white, frail skin, making it his lullaby and take him away from his world… He wanted to feel everything actually, everything he missed, being in prison under that snakelike guy…

He took a deep breath and started drawing, but felt someone's hand on his.

"You'll freeze here, you want to go back?" It was Kisame.

"No, I'm fine... I prefer staying here for some time."

"Can I stay here too? It's boring inside." Sasuke nodded. Kisame set near him.

"You know…" Kisame looked away. "You have a great brother you know? He really loves you."

Sasuke smiled.

"I guess I know why. You're really… Nice." Kisame added.

"Thank You!"

"No, seriously, what am I saying? I must be cruel, I'm cruel, I'm cruel, Argh! I'm cruel, cruel, and CRUEL!" The last one made Sasuke scream and fall of the stone to the floor. Kisame looked down from the rock. He laughed loudly seeing Sasuke trembling on the floor. Sasuke stood up glaring at him.

"YOU!" Sasuke yelled and threw at a snowball at him.

Kisame dodged laughing. "There… You started a war…"

They started a snowball fight. But, Sasuke was unable to dodge any of the snowballs. It hit him all right in his face. This made Kisame laughs louder. Sasuke smiled. Then he started laughing, removing the snow from his face. They laughed a little longer until Kisame looked at Sasuke with a serious expression.

"Sasuke... Do you, love Itachi?"

"I really love him! Now I know the truth... I just can't hate him! Indeed… I love him even more than before." Sasuke grinned.

"And what if the Akatsuki decided to attack Konoha… What would you do? Sure, this isn't happening…" _For now… _Kisame asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened slowly, his body froze.

Kisame glanced at him in confusion. "Hey, I didn't-"

Sasuke interrupted him throwing himself on him making them both fall to the ground.

"Someone is here." Sasuke grabbed the _Kunai_ that was about to hit them.

Kisame glared at it. "Yeah."

_He's good._

He stood up, smirking. "Let's have some fun."

Sasuke lowered his head, closing his eyes. His skin coloured to darker. His nails went longer. A four cornered star appeared in the middle of his face as his _Sharingan_ formed. Two hands-like wings appeared from his back. He opened his eyes slowly to show it's blackness, with its blood red orbs which shined under the faint light of the sunrise… A lightening blade appeared in his hand.

"You don't have to use your chakra." Kisame warned.

"I know. I'll make it quick." Sasuke smiled, then disappeared. Kisame grabbed his sword and started to attack on his own. 15 more minutes, they went back to their places.

"I... I killed 50 of them." Sasuke lowered his head panting slowly.

"I killed 70, I think that-"

Sasuke screamed going back to his usual form. He glanced at Kisame, eyes wide. A line of blood ran from the corner of his lips. "K… K… Kisa… Me..." He moaned in pain, closed his eyes, falling to the ground.

Kisame caught him, then glanced around. He heard an evil laugh the he saw a ninja disappearing, he captured him cursing. "Geez… You really made me in a bad mood."

He looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke panted heavily, blood ran from his mouth. Kisame saw blood on the white cold floor. _How can he be bleeding? This fucking moron might have…_

He looked at Sasuke's back. His eyes widened three Kunais stabbing it. _Son of a bitch, how dare he?!Wait, Sasuke should have dodged this. Then… Why? Why he hadn't dodged it?_

He was interrupted by Sasuke's gasp. He removed the _Kunais_, healed his wounds. Few more minutes, Sasuke stopped panting and fell asleep. Kisame glanced at him, confused. He carried him inside of the house and laid him on his bed. He grabbed the ninja that he captured and sat in the living room waiting for Itachi to come back.

(Two hours later) Itachi walked into the living room and found Kisame and the ninja. He raised an eyebrow. "Bored enough for bringing another guy in the house?!"

Kisame laughed nervously. Itachi glared at the ninja. "Who is he?" He asked, going back to his serious tone.

Kisame sighed. "He's a ninja that tried to, to... He tried to kill Sasuke."

Itachi's eyes widened. He felt himself losing his temper. "Why?"

"Well, I captured him and waited for you. Ask him yourself it would be better."

"Yes, and Sasuke, is he alright?"

"Well, before this ninja attacked him, 120 other tried the same thing, but Sasuke killed 50 of them, I killed 70-"

"What? Did he use his chakra?" Itachi clenched his fists. Kisame coughed nervously.

"Yes, but that seems not bothering him. But this moron… He threw three _Kunais_. It hit his back, I managed to heal his wounds. He's just sleeping now… He's fine, don't worry!"

Itachi sighed, he looked at the ninja with an emotionless expression."A sound ninja. Guess I know who is behind this. Who sent you?"

"Orochimaru-sama."

"What for?"

"To, eliminate Sasuke… Orochimaru said he needs to be killed… For his betrayal."

"Betrayal?!" Itachi lowered his head laughing faintly. "Well then…" A smirk appeared on his lips. "I was in a bad mood anyway… After meeting the other moron…" He grabbed the ninja by his neck and fixed him with an emotionless expression. "You need to have a punishment too." The ninja's eyes widen. "F-Forgive me… Y… Your highness… I'll do everything you ask me to do. But please…"

"Unforgivable…"

He gasped, feeling the blood red eyes glaring at him.

_I can't… Move…_

The ninja started screaming. Itachi glared at him as his head exploded… Blood covered the floor. Kisame sighed, lowering his head. _He still use these methods of killing… Eh… _Itachi lowered his head and threw the ninja from the window. I'll give you a punishment too." Itachi sat on the couch lowering his head. He grit his teeth crossing his fingers.

Kisame stared at him with a serious expression. He seems to be really angry… It's the firs time I see him like this.

"So, what will you do?" He asked.

"I'll go kill that creepy snake, once for all." Itachi punched the wall panting silently. He clenched his fists and sat back on the couch, shaking with anger.

They both fell silent until they heard a crack of the door coming from upstairs, a faint sound of footsteps; Sasuke walked downstairs, slowly. He sat near them.

"Itachi… You're back! Were… Were you hurt while you're doing the mission? I wish you're fine..."

"I'm fine Sasuke, don't worry." Itachi smiled softly. _It's the first time, after years... That someone asks me this... _Kisame raised an eyebrow. _What the fuck? I thought a few seconds ago that he'll make the apocalypse..._

"So, can you train with me today? You know! I used my chakra. And even the cursed seal! But, nothing happened..."

"Sasuke, you're not allowed to use your chakra. And, I have to go do something. I can't… Not today."

Sasuke bit his lips lowering his head. "It's… Okay…"

Kisame looked away. Itachi looked at Sasuke with a sad expression. He hugged him, whispered in his ear softly. "Sasuke, I really wished I can do it. But... I really can't! I have to do something extremely important." Sasuke nodded, he hugged him back and walked out of the house.

Itachi looked at Kisame with a sad expression.

Kisame coughed nervously. "You know.. Sasuke really loves you."

"I don't know Kisame. I sometimes think that I'm not that good brother that he wished to have."

"You are! You are always trying to protect him… And that's the reason that prevented you from going and train with him…"

"I… Better go look for him."

-OoOoO-

Sasuke walked into the snowy forest. He lowered his head, thinking.

_Flashback_

_"Go ahead Itachi!" Sasuke hid behind a tree. Itachi flew in the air. His eyes turned blood red. He hit all the targets right in the middle, even the hidden ones, Sasuke smiled, amazed, runs near his brother._

_"Wow! That was amazing! It's my turn now."_

_"No, Sasuke wait... You might-" Sasuke broke his leg trying to imitate his brother. Itachi sighed. "I told you to be careful." He smiled and they walked back home, talking and laughing."_

_End Of Flashback_

_Having fun... What is it?! Having fun… Laughing…_

_Flashback_

_"Father only cares about you Itachi…"_

_Itachi smiled. "You probably hate me, huh?!"_

_Sasuke glanced at him, Itachi lowered his head. "It's alright, people often think ill of Shinobi, it's only logical..."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "That's not how I feel!" __**But, he's right… I do, I do feel that way...**_

_Itachi grinned... "Being perfect has its problems too. When you have powers you because arrogant and isolated from the world. Even if you were everything people wished from the start. But, there are no other brothers like us in the world. I'll always be there for you, as the wall you should overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what an older brother is for." Sasuke glanced at him, confused.. Until someone called his brother's name._

_End Of Flashback_

_Love.. What… Love… I… Don't remember.. _

_Flashback _

_"It's not true, you're not my brother!" Sasuke glanced at Itachi, crying. "Because-"_

_Itachi glared at him. "The reason why I continued to act as the brother you desired, was that I wanted to verify your 'container'."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. _

_"You'll become my opponent, one who will confirm my 'container'. You carry that potential. You detested me and held a grudge against me. You continuously wished to surpass me… And that's why I'll let you live, for me. You are like me; one who is capable of awakening the Mangekiou Sharingan within. However, there's a special condition." _

_Sasuke glanced at him. _

_"Your closest friend... You must.. Kill him.." _

_He gasped hearing these words. "No way!" _

_Itachi continued. "Just as I did." _

_Sasuke remembered what happened. "That was… You? You killed… Shisui?!"_

_"That's right. Thanks to that, I obtained these eyes." _

_Sasuke's eyes widened. _

_"In the main building, of the Nakano Temple, in the right corner of the rear of the room; under the seventh tatami math, there lies the clan's Commentary Scroll. Within it, the original purpose of the Uchila Clan's Dojutsu is explained, as is its true secret." _

_Sasuke looked at him trying to understand. __**Its true secret?**_

_Itachi smiled. "If you awaken it, there will be three people including me, who have ever used the Mangekiou Sharingan. If that can happen..." He laughed evilly. "There's a meaning of letting you live. But as you are now." He started walking away. "You aren't even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, then blame me, hate me.. And live on in a shame, run and run… Cling desperately to life. Then, one day, come before me with the same eyes I bear now!" _

_Sasuke looked at him, his eyes wide in shock…_

_End Of Flashback_

_Hate… I… I know hate, pain and… Loneliness… I… Know about that…_

He stared at the ground with a sad expression.

_Naruto… Sakura… My… My family.. _

_Who… Who am I?_

Sasuke held his head between his hands. His thoughts were fighting in his mind.

_'Sasuke!'_

_'Kill' _

_'Monster' _

_'Family' _

_'Naruto' _

_'Itachi' _

_'Friends'_

_'Pain' _

_'Loneliness' _

_'Hatred' _

_'Murderous' _

_'You're not worth living' _

_'Go away' _

_'Love' _

_'Happy' _

Sasuke felt his stomach tight, his heart beating faster, he started panting. _It's too much, I can't handle this… Itachi! Where are you? Please help… me… _

He felt his heart aching and collapsed to the ground.

_What… What's this feeling?! It hurts so badly. What... WHAT'S THIS? All these feelings... I can't take it! _

He panted harder, all the feelings he felt made him extremely troubled.

He heard a voice. "How pathetic, I can't believe I wanted you, Sasuke.."

Sasuke's eyes widened hearing that voice.

Itachi runs into the forest, sensing Sasuke's chakra. _His chakra… He's in trouble. _He stood up seeing Orochimaru talking, Sasuke shaking in front of him. He hid behind a tree trying to hear what he was saying.

"You are nothing Sasuke. Just nothing… Come with me, either way I'll kill you." Sasuke clenched his fists, gasping. He glared at him. "No! I... Won't… What's this… Feeling!"

Orochimaru smirked, he grabbed his Katana, placed it near Sasuke's neck. "Lamentable."

Itachi's eyes widened. He grabbed Orochimaru by his neck and threw him away. He used his Mangekiou Sharingan on him. Few more seconds, his head exploded. "Too slow..." Itachi gasped when Orochimaru grabs Sasuke from the ground. Orochimaru wrapped his arm around his neck and clenched his hold, making Sasuke gasp coughing blood.

Itachi glanced at him, not knowing what to do. Orochimaru laughed evilly. Sasuke activated his cursed seal and released his wings, forcing Orochimaru to free him. He flew near his brother. "Sasuke, are you all…"

Sasuke, back to his normal form; moaned softly, falling to his knees.

Itachi looked at him. Then, he glared at Orochimaru, activating his Sharingan. His red Susano'o appeared. Reaching its final form, a sword appeared and stabbed Orochimaru's chest, to grab him into a bottle.

"Amazing..." Kabuto appeared behind Itachi. He grabbed Sasuke by his arm, Sasuke activated his _Sharingan_. A Chidori appeared in his hand. He tried to attack Kabuto, but Kabuto dodged smirking. Itachi glared at him. Kabuto's eyes widened, feeling the sword piercing his body. He laughed evilly. "I wished I could stay a little more… Too bad."

He threw Sasuke away from him making him crash on a tree. After the ending of the fight, Itachi screamed in pain. His Susano'o went back to its first form, disappeared. He fell to his knees, coughing blood. Sasuke's eyes watered. He stood up leaning on the trees and walked near his brother. "It… Itachi!" He started crying wiping away the blood on Itachi's face. Itachi lowered his head. _That last mission, it was too hard for me to use the Susano'o, but…_

"Sasuke, don't… Don't worry, this… Happen every time I use the Susano'o." Itachi tried to comfort him.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I know you're hurt, Itachi! And... It's all my fault..." Sasuke bit his lips. Itachi smiled sadly. He hugged his brother, shook his head. "No, don't blame yourself for it..."

"How sad…" A voice came from behind.

Their eyes widened seeing what's going on. Ten thousand Sound ninjas were standing in front of them. Itachi gasped, feeling himself go weaker. Sasuke held him glaring at the ninjas. He activated his seal and run away carrying Itachi in his arms. They set down on a tree branch, miles away.

Itachi glared, feeling the ninjas approaching them. Sasuke sighed, he glanced at him. "I can handle this_._"He said. "Itachi, don't worry about it. I'll deal with them." Itachi nodded slowly. Sasuke smiled, disappeared. Itachi could see the fight from where he was. He tried to stand up, but his old wounds didn't allow him to. He set down, cursing and glanced at his brother, started feeling worried. But he got to trust in Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up in front of the ninjas, he glared at them. One of the ninjas smirked. "Very touching your romantic scene with you _brother_." Sasuke clenched his fists. "Shut your trap, either way I'll do it for you." He glared at him, forming hand seals.

Few more seconds, the forest started burning. They fell to the ground screaming, Sasuke glanced at them with an emotionless expression. _Kunais_ were thrown at him, he dodged and used a Chidori. He disappeared from where he was standing. The ninja glanced around him.

"Behind…" He gasped, feeling Sasuke's Chidori slowly piercing his back.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't forget who am I, _bastard_."

Itachi looked at his brother, confused. _What's happening? Do... Does he enjoy killing them?! Why? He changes... He changes a lot when he fights. _He bit his lips lowering his head._ I… Don't like this..._

Sasuke killed more of them. The sky started turning grey. He lowered his head, smiling softly.

"Never let your guard sown, remember?" His eyes widened hearing a horrible sound. He screamed and pushed the ninja away. "What the…" He felt a sudden weakness submerging his body, someone threw _Kunais_ at him. _P-Poison?! What the hell is this?! No! I have to… Itachi… _He used a Chidori and a lightening dragon appeared from the sky, Sasuke glared at the sky.

"I thought fighting with you would be more interesting..."

Ten _Kunais_ pierced his body, making him cry out in pain falling to his knees. _Itachi…_ He stood up trembling, a ninja appeared in front of him. "Stop playing the heroes, it ends here and now." He punched him violently making him cough blood. He smiled sadly and run to the highest rock in the field, then jumped on its top, glancing at the ninjas. Then he ordered the lightning dragon to crash on the ground, and the dragon did so…

Itachi closed his eyes, the light was too strong, the sound incredible. _This is the dragon that Sakura talked about?! _He heard the ninja's yells and screams. Few more seconds, he opened his eyes. He gasped in shock seeing all the ninjas lying lifeless on the ground.

Sasuke glanced at them, his gaze softened. _At least... It's over._ He moaned in pain, falling backward, crashing to the ground.

The clouds faded away, snow started falling slowly.

Itachi's eyes widened, realizing what was happening.

"SASUKE!" He shouted.

He saw Sasuke's blood on the ground. He ran toward his brother. Sasuke returned to his normal form. More blood runs from his body. Itachi bit his lips. "Sasuke... Why?" He asked, with a faint voice.

"Why… What?"

"Why did you protect me?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, slowly. He rolled his head to the side, keeping his silence. He glanced at the snowflakes smoothly hitting the ground, covering it with its usual whiteness. His look softened, again. _It's… Beautiful…_

"Sasuke!" Itachi's troubled voice woke him up from his distraction. He glanced at him, trying to find an answer…

"To… To tha… Thank you… For… Doing all… This for... Me…" He paused, took another breath. "I… love you… Th… That's why..." He smiled sadly, reaching Itachi's face. He placed his hand on his cheek. "Just… Like… A giving back…"

Itachi's eyes watered.

"It's… snowing… Itachi." Sasuke laughed faintly. "I… I'm happy.. To be here… With… You.. Finally! I'm… seeing the snow." He paused, again. "It's… Beautiful… Ne?!"

Itachi hugged him, crying silently. Sasuke gasped softly.

"I always… Wished t-to, to die… In the arms of… Whom, I… Loved the… Most…" He smiled weakly. "Now… I… Know what… Love… Looks like…"

Itachi's eyes widened hearing Sasuke's words. "No! Sasuke, you'll not die!" He saw a faint line of blood going down Sasuke's lips, his face went pale. Itachi created two clones, one to Kisame, the other to Naruto, calling for help. "It-Itachi… I… always wished to… Die… In… The… Snow." Itachi bit his lips. He lowered his head, not knowing what to say.

Sasuke gasped, rolling his head backward "It's… Over…" Tears fall down his face, his hand fell to the side. He moaned, feeling himself losing consciousness. Itachi's heartbeats fastened. He held his brother closer, tears falling… "Please… S… Sasuke… Don't… DON'T LEAVE ME!"

(Meanwhile) Kisame opened the door, he found Itachi standing in front of him. "Follow me." Kisame nodded and run behind him.

(Meanwhile) Naruto was in the training grounds with the others. He saw Itachi coming toward them.

"Itachi!" He grinned "Where is Sasu-"

"Follow me."

"Why?"

Itachi looked away. Sakura gritted her teeth. "What... What is it?!"

Itachi sighed. "Just follow me." They nodded and disappeared. Naruto created a clone to inform Tsunade.

-OoOoO-

Kisame runs behind the clone. He found Itachi and Sasuke in the forest. The clone disappeared, Kisame walked near them.

"Wait, what happened?!" He asked, confused.

Itachi glanced at him, his eyes watering. He gasped lowering his head back.

Kisame glared at him. _What the hell did happen here? All these dead ninjas… All this blood… _

"I-Itachi… Am-Am I, still.. Alive?" Sasuke muttered; his voice was too faint that Itachi got to go closer to hear it. Itachi hugged him forcing himself to smile.

Kisame set near Sasuke, touched his face gently. "He's _really_ cold…" Itachi was going crazy. He couldn't focus on what were Kisame saying. "Kisame, please heal him."

Sasuke smiled, blood ran from his mouth as he spoke. "I… Itachi… D… Don't… Worry, about me.." He tried to stay awake, not to make Itachi's worry worse.

(Ten minutes later) Naruto and the others appeared in front of them, they glanced at them in shock. Naruto's eyes watered.

"SASUKE!" He yelled, ran toward Sasuke. "What... What happened?"

Itachi, fearfully. He couldn't say anything, answer anything… Everything was dark in front of him… Nobody was there, but Sasuke… Slowly dying in his hold, with him unable to do anything…

Sasuke gasped coughing blood. "Na… Ruto…" He smiled and reached Naruto's hand. "Th… Thank you for being my… Friend.. My best… Friend.. I… Was.. Having a g… Good time… With you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "NO! You'll not die! You-WE'll become stronger and stronger and... We'll fight together. I'll become Hokage. And… You'll join the ANBU… You'll restore your clan. You'll be happy again... Sasuke! Just.. JUST STAY ALIVE!"

Sasuke moaned in pain. Blood runs from his wounds. He lowered his head, crying silently._ So… Many dreams…_ "Na… Ruto… I… Can't live.. I… Can't feel anything.. I… Rather die."

Naruto's gasped in shock. He hugged him tightly. "NO YOU WON'T!"

Sasuke's hair shaded his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out… He felt too tired to do anything… Naruto glanced at Ino and Sakura. "Please, heal him.." They jumped near them and started healing Sasuke.

A few minutes later, they looked at Naruto. "We... We can't, save him. We're too late, and.. Guess he can't stand for now until going back to Konoha.. His injuries are very deep. P… plus his old wounds.." Sakura sighed. She lowered her head. "He might.. D… Die.."

Itachi felt his heart break into pieces. _Die?! DIE? Why HIM!?_

Sasuke coughed more blood, his face went pale. Tsunade approached them slowly. "What's going on?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "He… HE WOULD DIE!"

Tsunade looked at him, confused. "Who? What are you talking about?!" Sakura stood up, she walked near her. "Sasuke… We can't do anything. We're too late."

Tsunade nodded slowly. She sat near Sasuke and glanced at him a few seconds. _Apparently, the damages aren't only external, that's why Ino and Sakura couldn't heal him._. She felt his pulse. _So slow!_

She smiled sadly."How.. How are you feeling?" Sasuke's vision went blurry. "I'm not... Feeling… anything…" He rolled his head to the side, and saw everyone fixing him with sad expressions.

"All… These p… People… For… Me?"

Naruto smiled, crying silently. "Yes! We're all here for you. You are not alone… Not anymore!" He held Sasuke's hand. _But I guess... It's too late!_

"All… Of.. You… Care.. About… m-me?" Sasuke started feeling dizzy, he glanced at Naruto, his eyes half closed, seeking for an answer. Naruto looked at him with a sad expression, nodded quickly. Sasuke's look softened, he placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto approached him trying to hear his words. "F… For one.. I felt… L… Loved... Living..." He grinned weakly. "Th… Thank you… Thank... You..." He bit his lips, crying heavily. "Th… Thank… You!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke gasped, losing more blood. Itachi's heart aches. He glanced at Sasuke, keeping his silence. Kisame placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead. _C… Cold!_

Sasuke smiled, faintly. "Itachi... I... I have… A last… Request." He muttered.

Itachi clenched his fists. _Last…_

"Take my... Eyes…" His voice went fainter. His hand fell to the side. He closed his eyes, whispering a last _thank you._

Naruto's eyes widened. He shook Sasuke's shoulders violently. "Sasuke! Sasuke stop this isn't funny." He got no answer.

"SASUKE! WAKE UP!" He shouted, but in vain…

Sasuke's body leaned backward. Naruto's eyes widened slowly. He wished Sasuke could jump in front of him and said it's all a joke. Even if it would be a bad joke… He would laugh… But, no...

It wasn't…

Sasuke was dead…

_It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE! NO!_

"Sasuke."

_What was all this for…_

The snow fell heavier.

_Why was I alive all this time?!_

"I… I wish you'll be happy."

_What was I doing?! Why am I here?! I want to be there too!_

Itachi stood up and disappeared.

_I wasn't worthy of you… Sasuke…_

Few more seconds, they heard a horrible scream.

_I wasn't worthy of anything… Anyway…_

"I... I better join him." Kisame disappeared.

Naruto hugged Sasuke, crying. _I don't know why, it has always to be you... Even though, I... Couldn't help. _He grit his teeth clenching his fists. _As usual.._

They all fell silent until they heard a voice.

"What's with these faces?!"

Tsunade looked at _her_, surprised. "Chiyo?! What are you doing here?! Normally… You live in _Sunagakure_, right?!"

Chiyo looked at her with an emotionless expression, it turned into a grin. "Well, I was just passing by. I want to join, it's a party?" They glanced at her with a sad expression. "Not… Really.. Maybe… The opposite."

"Oh…" Chiyo approached Sasuke. Naruto was still holding him. She placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead. _Indeed… _She glared at him. _Could he be..._

"Wait, I remember... I saw him before."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? Where?!"

Chiyo looked away, trying to remember. "Well, he looked a little younger; 13 years old I guess. He was sitting alone in the same place; right here. He was murmuring many things; the valley of the end, Naruto, forgive..."

"THE VALLEY OF END?" Naruto glared at her. "This might be after fighting with me! How did he look?"

"Well, he looked sad, desperate..."

Naruto clenched his fists, lowering his head. _If I just could stop you! It would never end like this! But I…_

_I… Failed… _

His tears ran down his face.

Chiyo smiled sadly. "Now then... Will you just stop your drama?!"

-OoOoO-

Itachi sat on a tree branch glancing in front of him.

_I failed…_

"Itachi…"

_I'm not worthy of him…_

"Itachi!" He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. "K… Kisame..." He whispered.

Kisame sighed, sat near him. "I know it's hard… Sorry…"

"It's, it's all my fault… I couldn't... Protect him." Itachi bit his lips, clenched his fists.

Kisame hugged him. "It's all right… I'm sure he's fine now." Itachi lowered his head. He glanced at the snow slowly and continuously falling, touching the puddle surface below, disappearing into its infinite cyanosis. His gaze softened, tears ran down his face, silently. "Right…"

A shadow fixed them from between the trees…

It was Madara…

He glared at Itachi, clenching his fists. Then sighed, sat on the tree branch, lowering his head.

"This reminds you of the old days. Am I right…"

His eyes widen slowly. He felt someone breathing in his ear. "Ma. Da. Ra." He heard a soft laugh. Someone stood behind him, his dark hair shading his face, to let only his blood red orbs shining under the faint light. A wide smirk appeared on his face as he caressed Madara's hair. "Right?!" He insisted.

Madara glanced behind instantly, to find no one…

_I though… That voice… Could he be…_

He grit his teeth, lowering his head.

_No… It's just my imagination…_

Red lightning flashed in the sky…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

…

_Is it the end for Sasuke?_

_Why Chiyo was smiling in such situation?_

_Who was the man that Madara feared to meet?_

_..._

**Next chapter of Tears 'n' Blood**

**New powers**

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>ish you liked**!**

**R**eview please**! **_:)_


End file.
